Childhood Promise
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Link is a lone boy with no parents and his past is a mystery. What happens when as a young child he meets the Gerudo Prince? How close to home and family is he really when with the prince? What happens when both find out something about each other...and then get pulled through time to see Descendants, Ancestors and more:(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Lily here and i hope you enjoy what me and my friend AprilLilypegasi made. This is a Ganon x Link but its very VERY different from most Ganon x Links because Ganon and Link are related! Yep im doing family love but i thought it was cute. Link and Ganon pretty much don't know about each other, relation wise, and they grow up with each other when they meet on the border between Lake Hylia and the desert and that's where this story starts. Link knows magic and same with Ganon. Ganon is a full blooded Gerudo while Link is half Sheikiah and half Gerudo.**

 **Enjoy! Also warning for later chapters there is smut so be warned XD The chapters that have it will have a warning and i will label where it is this time so if you just want story but not smut that's fine :3 Oh and another thing Link is 13 while Ganon is 14.**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I use what magic I secretly learned and I make a portal to the lake. I step out and I see the tower that you can climb to look at the desert but I don't bother. I look around for a bit before some Stalchild's attack me and I yelp. I hear shouting and I look behind me and up and I see someone on the border to the desert and I see a rope. Since I don't have a weapon I rush to the rope and the person helps me scale the wall. The Stalchild's are at the bottom and I pant when I get to the top. I thank the person and when we look at each other I'm surprised to see someone almost as young as me. When I look closer in the moonlight I see he has…odd clothing but I notice they look…royal. I look at his face and the first thing I see are his gold blazing eyes. They seem to glow and I'm…enchanted by the color. I have never seen gold eyes.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I watch this person for a little while, not knowing whether or not to trust him just yet... His eyes are a very beautiful sapphire color which isn't as common where I come from...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I snap out of my daze and I sigh "Thanks for saving me…my name is Link…what's yours?" I say shyly. I'm never one to talk at all…well very rarely but still it's like I never talk but I am shy because people say my voice has a girlish sound to it…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile slightly, "I'm Ganon..." I say, just as shy. I think it's cute though that his voice is moderately feminine sounding.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice a symbol on his clothing and I recognize it "So…you're a Gerudo?" I say and he tenses and I quickly say sorry and back off and have him in my side view, feeling bad that I mentioned it because it seemed to make him uncomfortable. I watch the lake to try and relax from the stalchild attack.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm worried... I don't want him to judge me for being the Prince of the Gerudo... I've always thought myself equal to everyone else... But no one else thinks that way. "I...am a Gerudo." I say carefully, hoping that he won't judge me for it...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I look at him and I smile "Well…good to know and if I remember right there is only one male that is king…but from your age I guess you're still a prince?" I say and he slowly nods and I just giggle "well your naughty to come out here alone but I guess every prince breaks rules" I say and we both start snickering. I sigh and my smile vanishes "I…I don't know who I am…I'm not from Ordon, the town I live in but no one else in Hyrule knows who I am or my bloodline…some say my hair is like the desert but others say it's like the sun. One said that I might be part Gerudo but I'm not sure without proof…and besides if I were wouldn't that make me a prince? It's just rumors though…" I say as I look up at the sky.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I hum in thought. He doesn't quite look like a Gerudo... He looks more Hylian. Pointed ears, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes... Nothing like the red hair and typically golden eyes of the Gerudo. "You look Hylian to me..." I say before comparing the traits I just compared in my thoughts.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh "I know I don't look like it but with how skilled I am…people call me a thief but I can steal very well. I am quick in battle but I need a weapon. I like using two blades but I also use a blade and shield but the shield is awkward for me." I say and I sigh "No one knows my true parents. Only that I showed up at someone's door 10 years ago…One old lady at Ordon said that she saw a man with red hair and eyes like fire rush in badly wounded and set me down and then flee just as quick. She didn't see anything for he was too quick but that's why people say I'm half Gerudo." I say and I rest my chin on my knees "All I know is that I'm alone…no one understands me and the funny thing is I didn't even know the same language as them so when I tried talking I spoke something else. I don't know what but…I know you don't speak Hylian and since I can understand you I think what I knew was Gerudo." I say but I sound very unsure of everything I'm saying.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel a bit embarrassed for not thinking of that. I forget sometimes that I don't speak Hylian... I'm learning, of course, if I'm to be king I'll need to know it, but Gerudo is always going to be my first language... "Maybe you are then..." I say, still thinking of it.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear something and I suddenly catch a blade in between my fingers and I look in the direction of where the blade came from. I notice someone standing nearby and I growl, my eyes turning gold without me noticing and the figure throws another blade so quick that most wouldn't see it but I catch the blade an my other hand. I stand up and I look at the person. Ganon doesn't seem to know who the person is and that worries me. Someone we both don't know and the person walks close. She, by the voice, starts speaking in something I've never heard before but I understand her and I look at her confused. She looks me over and says my skill in catching the blades is surprising to her. Suddenly her voice falters and she looks at me carefully and she starts speaking in Hylian "It can't be…after all these years…I thought he didn't make it with you…" She says and my eyes widen "Wait you knew the one who brought me to Ordon?!" I say but she backs up and flashes a deku nut and she's gone. I am shocked but I look at the small needle-like blades in my hands and I put them in my pouch so I can research about them later. I am so shocked but I see something where she stood. I pick it up and it's a necklace. It has two symbols on it and Ganon tells me the red one is the one on his clothing but I don't know the other "Who do you think she was?" I say he he shrugs. I put the necklace away and I sit next to him but I can tell he is going to ask something.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I look at him shocked and I see his eyes fade back to the blue he originally had. "You're eyes turned gold... Have they ever done that before?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I chuckle and rub the back of my neck "Yea… they have but gold more often than red…one time when I was 11 a massive horde of Moblins attacked the village and suddenly my eyes turned red and I was a blur among them. I killed all of them in seconds and all I did was take a few steps out of the bodies before passing out. Gold shows that you must back off but if their red you are dead. I don't know why it happens but it's like my different blood types awaken and help me do the things I do…" I say and I pull out the needle-like blade, only one, and I look at the Stalchild down below and I angle it just right and I pin both of their hands to the wall with a flick of my wrist, my eyes glowing red this time and I pull out the other one and I kill the first stalchild with ease. I grab a pretty big stone and I aim carefully and I kill the second one. I use my portal magic and I go down and collect the blades and then use the portal to get back up. My eyes go normal and my head hurts slightly. I sit next to Ganon and he is looking shocked at me.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

So he has even more abilities... I'm pretty shocked at him being able to use portal magic like that...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh "So you like the portal magic? That is baby stuff compared to what magic I know. Maybe one day we can spar and I can show you but not tonight…my head is to filled with questions about that person and here is the weirder thing…I knew what she was saying…the non-Hylian speech…I knew what it was but…I don't know who she was" I say and I sigh "I'm just thinking too much…if you want…you can ask anything about me" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile at him, "What's your favorite part of Hyrule? Mine is Hylia because it's the total opposite of the desert where I'm from." I do really like the desert but the lake has always been my favorite.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I chuckle "That's easy for me. Death Mountain is my favorite place. I have a thing for danger and I love running around the dangerous paths and avoiding falling boulders. It's so thrilling to me and I scare the shit out of others because their shrieking at me to get down but I'm just darting around close to the top laughing my head off because I find it fun. Monsters I don't like though…" I say and Ganon chuckles. "You can ask as many questions as you want" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start thinking of what to ask and a question comes to me. "What's your favorite animal? I've been partial to wolves since I learned about them in my lessons, but I've never actually seen one..."

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I get an idea "You like wolves right?" I say and he nods and I smirk. I get up and I pull out a necklace and I put it on. I turn into a wolf and he looks at me shocked and I go to him and nuzzle him and he pets my fur, still shocked. I shake off the necklace and I turn back to normal "And to answer your question I've always had a thing for Boars. I like the creatures but honestly I have no clue why" I say and I put the necklace back on my pocket.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I half-smile at that, still shocked about him turning into a wolf. I think it's pretty cool that he's capable of turning into a wolf like that.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile "Well…what's it like to be prince? Is it nice or harsh? And tell me about prince training I'm just wondering but if you don't want to mention it you don't have to and I can ask a different question" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

"I mean, it's pretty nice, but everyone thinks I'm better than them... I just want to be seen as an equal... Training is only interesting when we're learning how to fight/use magic; the history and geography lessons are boring... Especially the etiquette classes..." I groan at the thought of the endless hours learning exactly how to be a proper prince... I hate it.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh "Wow…I never thought it would be like that but alright…" I look at the sky and notice it's getting light "wow…it's just barely starting to turn light. Here this bracelet will open a portal to wherever you want to go but it will break and vanish once used after you go through the portal. It's so you don't get in trouble. I'll see you later Ganon…maybe tomorrow?" I say hopefully as I hand him a bracelet, the jewel shining.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I accept the bracelet and I smile at him. "I'd like that."

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile and I tell him to think of where he wants to go and then press the jewel he does and I give him a quick hug and he does the same and I tell him bye. He smiles and goes through the portal and I make one and go through mine. I climb in my bed and I fall fast asleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm glad he gave me the bracelet because it saved me from having to sneak back into the castle. At least, now I can make it look like I've been hiding in my room, in case anybody's been looking for me. I decide to get ready for bed, explaining to anybody who questions me that I stayed up reading, which doesn't surprise them... It happens quite frequently after all.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up to knocking but I ignore it. I groan as Rusl keeps pounding on the door and I get up and he tells me to help herd the goats and I do. When that's done I eat and go back to sleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I hear people knock on my door and I groan and roll over. My personal servant tells them that I'm sleeping and I quickly fall back asleep. I'll probably get up for lunch and then go back to bed...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up around noon and I wonder what Ganon is doing. I get up and eat and then I go and feed Epona and brush her. I then go to town and help people out and then I relax by the pond. Ilia annoys me so bad because she keeps telling me I stole something and this and that and I hate it. I use magic so I can't hear her and I watch the clouds.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

My servant wakes me up when it's time for lunch and I groan internally when I know that they won't let me go back to sleep. I eat and I see my magic instructor and I'm happy that I won't have to sit through a history lesson today. My magic lessons tend to take 3-4 hours, so it'll be the rest of the day, because I don't do any lessons after dinner.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I head home but I decide to head to wherever Ganon is and I use magic to turn invisible. I go through the invisible portal, to everyone but me, and I see Ganon learning magic and I watch, and every so often dodging magic, and I think it looks amazing. Suddenly the instructor looks at me and before I can react shoots a ball of magic at me and I yelp, my invisibility failing, and I hit the wall. I get up and groan, not expecting to get caught so suddenly and guards grab me by the arms and I sigh. "This is what I get for not minding my own business…" I mutter.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I shout at the guards to let him go and sigh. They let him go, albeit reluctantly, but still are on the defense in case he tries anything. I shake my head at them and walk over to Link, which confuses everyone. They all know how shy I am with new people and for me to be this comfortable with him is certainly different...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh "I just wanted to watch…" I say quietly and he sighs and tells me to shoo and I smirk. He looks confused and I pull out his blade from behind my back "So I get to keep this because you told me to leave?" I say and he has the most shocked look and I giggle. I hand it back to him and I honestly didn't move and I somehow got it, which is why he is confused. The instructor looks at me and asks me how I got inside the castle so easily and I show him my portal magic and he has a thoughtful look and then smiles slyly at me "If you can steal Nabooru's blades from her without getting caught in the least nor seen ill start training you in the same magic Prince Ganon is being taught" he says and I smile cunningly "Not a problem" I say but Ganon tells me it's almost impossible to steal her blades without getting caught muchless noticed and I chuckle "I said it was no problem but do you mind if she sees me and then leaves?" I say and he shakes his head "As long as you get the blades without her noticing your fine" he says and I smirk "Well show me where she is at and I'll do it but be warned I'm smarter and more sly and cunning than anyone here when it comes to stealing items from right behind your back" I say and the guards laugh and I chuckle "Looking for these guards?" I say as I pull out their blades from behind my back and they gasp and check their scarabs and look at me in shock and I just laugh.

Ganon is looking at me in shock and I giggle. I hear voices and i get told its Nabooru and she enters the room as I hand the blades back to the guards. They act like nothing happened but Nabooru glares at me and starts yelling at me and I just smile. She storms out of the room and I starts snickering and then I try to hold back my laughter when she suddenly shrieks about how her blade is missing and I pull out the much decorated curved and skilled made blade from behind my back and the instructor starts laughing and I do as well. Nabooru comes running back and I giggle and I wave her blade around and we all are laughing, even the guards and I hand her blade back to her and she looks so mad "Who are you kid and how did you get my blade?! I didn't even see you move fast enough to grab it nor did I feel it being pulled!?" she says and I giggle "Like I told him. When it comes to stealing I'm better than anyone here and oh btw are you looking for these?" I say as I hold up her earrings and she gasps and feels her ears and feels their gone and I giggle "Told you" I say as I hand them back to her and she storms out from being bested by a kid right in front of her eyes. I just giggle and the instructor says I will start tomorrow so get up early because my lessons will be in the morning.

I nod and Ganon is looking shocked but they get back to their lesson and then the instructor noticed his spell book is missing and I laugh and show the book in my hands and he sighs. I let them do their lesson and I am hyper for my lessons tomorrow morning. It soon turns late and I decide to head home but Ganon invites me for dinner and I accept and I smirk when I show the spell book in my hand again and the instructor just laughs. Ganon shows me to the dining area and he lets me sit on the chair that is to his left, Nabooru sitting on his right and a few other staff and others I don't know. I'm a bit nervous when they look at me but I'm calm when Ganon looks at me with a calm look.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm pretty impressed at his ability to steal things without people noticing it and I begin to wonder if he's part Shiekiah. It would make sense, they are very stealthy and can move in ways that no one else can. It might also explain why he was able to understand that woman from earlier...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Ganon requests that me and him eat in another room and the servants follow where Ganon takes me, which is in the courtyard, and we eat dinner there. I sigh in content because the food was good and Ganon chuckles. I see Nabooru come up to me and ask me to teach her how to steal as good as me and I chuckle. I get up and walk past her and turn I turn around holding both her blade and her pouch that has her money in it and she looks shocked "If you can beat me in a dual I'll consider teaching you" I say and she eagerly nods and I laugh. Ganon watches as we dual and I just dart around her but she manages to scratch me and I growl, my eyes turning gold "Alright now it's real. If you can beat me before my eyes glow red you win." I say and she suddenly backs off but I dart at her with lightning speed and we spar, her having a lot of trouble figuring out where I'm at, and I win the match.

She is panting hard and my breathing is just fine. I notice a few guards, officials, teachers and the magic Instructor were watching and I giggle and they all are looking shocked at how fast I could move. I go sit near Ganon as Nabooru leaves to go sleep and one of the officials, I guess Ganon's history teacher, says that I can come to Ganon's classes whenever I want because Ganon gets bored to easy and I just giggle "I know he told me how much of a drone you guys are" I say and they sigh. I tell Ganon I have to head home and he nods and tells me bye. The Magic Instructor reminds me to not be late for my magic class in the morning and I nod "I wouldn't miss it but giving a quick warning I have to herd goats in the morning so I might be a few minutes late" I say and he nods. I make a portal and go through and I fall fast asleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I head to my room and decide that I need to catch up on sleep. I didn't realize it until Link left but I'm more tired than I usually am... I need to try not to stay up all night again for a little while...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up sleepy until I remember what this morning is and I dash up and I get clean, dressed, eat breakfast and I herd the goats out early. I am neat and I check my magic level and I make a portal and I head to the area I found Ganon training for magic. The Instructor is already here and he is reading through books and I say hi. He smiles and tells me I'm right on time and I ask if Ganon is awake yet and he says no but Ganon will have to pass by here to go learn his other lessons. He starts teaching me the basic shit but I show him I already know this stuff so he goes on to a bit harder but soon I'm learning advanced magic and then expert, which is where Ganon is at, and I'm having fun. There are some spells I can do easier than Ganon but most I have fun doing it. I start dueling the Instructor with what I know and we both are laughing at some of the funny tricks I can do like atm I'm jumping on the magic balls he is tossing at me and it's too funny.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wake up and eat the breakfast prepared for me and I groan as I remember what lesson I have next. I have to go to history which could be interesting, but the instructor speaks in a bland, monotone voice, so it never is... The good thing is I get to pass by the magic training area and could potentially see Link in the middle of his lesson.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I start blasting the Instructor hard and he crashes past the doorway and I snicker when he groans and walks back in "You are tough…almost as tough as the Prince but man do you hit hard." He says and I laugh. He says that my lesson is done early because I am such a quick learner and I'm already right where Ganon is so I can come join them with Ganon's classes as well. I hear clapping and I turn to see Ganon smiling and I blush cutely in embarrassment and he mentions he saw the Instructor get blasted into the wall and that only causes me to get more embarrassed but he just laughs. Ganon asks me if I want to join him to his next class and I say sure. We get there and the teacher smiles at me and he starts teaching us stuff but because I keep asking questions I notice I'm annoying him but i don't know this stuff so it makes it more fun. I rest my head on the table when he starts going on and on and I huff a bit of fire out of boredom, luckily the table isn't wood and I sigh "Can't you talk move lively? My own horse interests me better than you" I say completely bored and he glares at me and sighs "Fine I'll talk a bit more lively but only if it will keep your mouth shut." He says and I nod. It's actually interesting now that he is talking like a human and I notice Ganon is interested as well.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'll have to thank Link later for making the instructor actually talk about the history. I find our history pretty interesting but he would always make it boring to me..

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I enjoy learning about the kingdom and how the Gerudo's live life and it's neat. When the lesson is over Ganon and I leave but the teacher grabs my ear and whispers thanks for telling him that because now he can probably get Ganon's attention more and I just giggle and he lets go of my ear. I follow Ganon just because and I look around and admire the castle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile at Link admiring the castle, deciding to lead him to my favorite area of the castle. There's an oasis that the castle was built around and it's the place where we're capable of growing flowers. It's absolutely beautiful and I have a feeling that Link would like it as well…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Ganon brings me to a certain area and my eyes widen at how pretty it is. Some flowers I haven't seen before and it's amazing. Ganon laughs and asks if I like it and I nod, still shocked at it. Ganon tells me about the different plants and I enjoy being here with him.

 _ **-1 year later-**_

I love being with Ganon and it's fun to train with him in magic. The History classes are more fun because I have the teacher liven up a bit and the staff and officials like me a lot. I am being taught the art of medicine and archery plus I am being taught how to use different styles of blades and Nabooru is teaching me how to run faster and be more flexible in battle and be able to fight with no weapon. Ganon always watches me train and it's fun for me. I'm learning a lot and I like taking but my favorite thing to do ever. Stealing. I love it and I do it almost all the time or I hide items and just smile when they finally notice something is missing. They always yell at me but I give the item back because I'm mischievous but playful and I do return the items. I stretch from a workout that Nabooru gave me for flexibility and I hear Ganon call me in for dinner. I spend most of my time here but sometimes me and Ganon slip away to the ridge and chat alone. Ganon was surprised when his people accepted me so well but I guess it's because I'm so skilled that everyone admires me and they also probably want me to guard Ganon when I grow up. I follow Ganon to the dining room and we sit and eat as I chat with Ganon and a few others around me. Me and the Magic Instructor, Embrose I found out months ago, talk about what magic I haven't learned and I'm way above Ganon at this point magic wise and it's hilarious.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel slightly jealous about him knowing more magic than me, but I really don't mind. I'm just happy I met him that night a year ago...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

After dinner everyone leaves and Ganon and I head to his room. He shuts and locks the door and I rest on the chair in his room "I'm glad everyone likes me and this is honestly fun because I'm learning so much that could help me in the future for myself and those around me" I say and he nods. We chat for a bit more but I tell him I'm heading home and I'll see him in the morning. He nods and tells me night and I make a portal and I go through it and go to sleep almost instantly.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile as he leaves and get ready for bed. I lie down and quickly fall asleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I get everything I normally get done in Ordon and then I use a portal and I go to the castle. I see Ganon already awake and we go to History class. I already ate breakfast but my chest starts hurting and I try to ignore it but it gets worse and I whimper softly. I suddenly start feeling hot and the History teacher notices right away and feels my head. He asks if I'm having trouble breathing and if my chest hurts and I nod and he pales instantly and he starts shouting for Nabooru to get Mela and I know what is going on has to be bad if their getting her. She is a mage healer and the best one around. I start coughing bad as the teacher pulls Ganon away from me and Mela comes running in and other healers quickly bring me into a special room. I hurt all over and I whimper from the pain. I'm too hot and their trying to get me cool. Luckily I know they have wells that connect to Lake Hylia's water so that's good.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start worrying for Link, even though I rationally know that he's in good hands. I know that this is the **Desert Viper Sickness** and that Link might be able to recover from it, especially with Mela helping the healers. I completely forgot about this because once you get the disease you become immune to it, so most Gerudo are immune to the disease already…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hurt all over and I am given some medicine and some painkillers. The healers try to keep my body cool but I black out before I can focus.

 **-=-Mela's Pov-=-**

I curse under my breath when I notice he blacked out. This isn't good. It's already getting worse fast and I'm trying everything I can think off. I have the girls help me rush him to the back and I use frost magic and make ice water appear and I put him in it. He starts crying because of the cold but if we don't get his fever down fast he will die. After a bit he is fine and I have the girls watch him, dry him off and keep an eye on him while he is resting and I dart out of the room to go get some medical stuff fast.

 **-=-Lily's Pov-=-**

I notice the Prince looking worriedly through the door way and I sigh "Things aren't too good my prince…he already had a really bad fever and so soon as well…this isn't looking all that good but we will try our best to make sure he heals." I say and I know he is really worried but all of his lessons will be canceled because of this. The reason is because the teachers will be taking our places while we help Link recover.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, still worried, "That is all I ask..." I just hope that Link will be able to make it through this disease... It's known for killing quite a few people..

 **-=-Mela's Pov-=-**

A few days has passed and Link isn't recovering fast as I had hoped. The sickness is keeping a tight hold on him and its already tried to freeze him, burn him and choke him with fever and congestion and its only getting worse. We healers don't know what to do but hope Link gets better but hope is slowly failing…Link again rises in temperature and I quickly have the three girls with me get him to the bath and we cool him off quick. We give him an herbal drink and then feed him a bit and then give him some medicine and then he goes back to sleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm really worried now that Link has had the disease for a few days without recovering much. Normally the disease takes weeks to recover from but occasionally it will get really bad and take a few months to go away.. I really hope that Link won't have to struggle with it for that long…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have many more already made so continue on until i have no more and this will be worked on. I give credit to AprilLilypegasi for doing Ganon's Pov for me and i did Lily, Mela and Link for this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy the drama that happens later in it. Oh and Sheikiah and Ganon's people all have spirit animals :3**

* * *

 **-=-Mela's Pov-=-**

I watch the young Prince come in the room for the tenth time this morning and I know he wants to help but I know Link is a treasured friend and he cares about him. Link is so young though…it's been getting worse but now it's starting to get better.  
 _ **-Few weeks later-**_

It's been a while later and Link is getting better now and the prince is more relaxed but not by much. Link is getting better but I hope the sickness doesn't suddenly turn for the worse and last a few months.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel a little better now that he's slowly recovering. Right now, it seems like the disease will be gone within the 'few weeks' that it normally takes. I just hope that it doesn't suddenly get worse and make him have to suffer longer..

 **-=-Mela's Pov-=-**

I feel worn out because I have to stay up day and maybe night if he suddenly gets worse and its straining my focus but I must watch him even with my girls none of them know magic…I wake Link up to give him more medicine and some food and water. I know Link's village will be worried about him but there isn't time to tell them about his health when he could die.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I decide to visit Link because it's been a little bit since I last saw him. I hope to see that he's still getting better.

 **-=-Mela's Pov-=-**

I am worn out and it shows clearly on my face but I keep an eye on him the whole time. I hear the door open but I don't avert my gaze for fear of him getting worse if I look away. I see the Prince come into view and he is worried as well "he is getting better and I'm glad…let's hope he doesn't get worse" I say but he tells me to get some sleep but I tell him no. He growls and demands that I go sleep because I will be no use to Link if I pass out and he knows frost and fire magic so he can help. As long as the girls are with him they can help with other stuff and I sigh. I head to my room that is nearby and I instantly fall asleep the second I go in the bed.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sigh, really Mela should be taking better care of herself. If she needed help, all she had to do was ask... I'm close to Link and don't mind the idea of helping them take care of him..

 **-=-Lily's Pov-=-**

I help the young prince help Link and I know he cares because he visits at least 100 times a day and maybe 10 a night. After many hours of giving Link potions, helping cool or warm his body, keeping him in check and making sure the prince doesn't worry too much it turns night and Mela says she will take the night-shift and that he should sleep and he nods and yawns. I smile and Amber, Cela and Melody come to replace me, Aqua and Jewel for the night-shift. I head to bed and fall asleep, hoping Link doesn't die while I'm asleep…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I go back to my room, and get ready to go to sleep. It takes a little bit of time for me to fall asleep, because I'm still worried about Link. At least, he's getting better...

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I rush to the prince's room and I go through the door. I start barking at the prince, who only him and Link can hear and he wakes. His hand glows with the Triforce and I quickly bark and I sound urgent and I dart through the door again. Only him and Link can see me and I dart into the room where Link is and there is scared and panicked voices inside. Ganon rushes in and Link's hand is glowing as well but his fever won't go down. I grab the prince's hand in my mouth and lick and then I nudge Link's hand that is glowing as well and he somehow understands and when his hand that has the mark touches his, the sickness is suddenly gone and Link is immune to the sickness. Mela checks Link and is surprised Link is fully healed and tells Ganon that. I bark and I climb on the bed and I look at Ganon and my eyes glow red and I bow slightly before diving in Link and Link wakes.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up to the voice of my Spirit Wolf. I wake and I notice Ganon in the room and the healers all leave the room except Mela and I rest. Mela tells me what happened and I chuckle "That's thanks to my Spirit Animal, Mine is a wolf and when I need him most he will find a way to heal me if he sees that whatever I have will kill me in the future." I say and I sigh "Which means we had a close call with this one" I say and Mela tells me to sleep and I nod and I fall back asleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel relieved that he's fully healed, but shocked at how close he was to death... I almost don't want to leave him, but he's perfectly fine now, so I go back to my room and allow myself to go to sleep again..

 **-=-Links Pov-=-**

I wake up and I notice its morning. I leave the room and I ask the cook for breakfast and she nods and I eat and I sigh and I tell her to tell Ganon I went home to try and explain. She nods and I head home. I walk to the village and I get yelled at but I explain I was sick with a sickness called the Desert Viper sickness and I had to heal and Rusl pales and tells everyone to leave me alone and I get to rest and go back to sleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

When I wake up again, I go to eat breakfast and Mela tells me that Link went back to his home to explain what had happened. I nod, knowing that I'm likely to start lessons today now that Link is better.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

It's been another year and I'm now 15 and I found out Ganon is 16. A year older than me but I don't mind and we are growing closer the more we talk. We are almost brothers at this point and I'm slowly breaking away from my town because I feel so much more at home here but I stay at my town because that is where I grew up. My friends there ask where I vanish to but I don't tell them and I enjoy my time with Ganon. He has more lessons now but I join him with some but some of the lessons are for him being King. I met his mother and father but we haven't told them about the symbols on our hands yet. As I'm talking with Ganon's mother, the Queen I hear a gasp and I look to see Ganon's father looking at the mark and then I see an odd look in his eyes and he looks at Ganon's mother and she whimpers and I get confused "remember the deal? Remember what I said if this happens and what you said what I could do if it did happen?" He says with a sly but dark smile and I have my hands behind my back and I summon a blade.

I suddenly don't like the father and he pulls out a blade and I go in front of Ganon's mother and I growl, my eyes glowing gold. He smirks "You think she didn't know of the deal? She made the deal and I deem to keep it. She said that if our son gets that mark I get to do whatever I want to her. If it never did appear the deal never happened but it did appear and she has been a pain in my side" He says and I growl louder and one eye turns red but not both "I'm warning you if you do not back off I will drag you to hell for making that deal. I scanned your memory and you threatened her to make the deal or you would kill Ganon!" I say but he isn't imitated and he laughs "You? A kid drag me to hell? Very funny kid you may be strong but you can't drag me there" He says and I smile and with a very demonic sounding voice I say "Very well but it was your choice. Good luck with your new life in hell" both eyes are red and I smirk, my teeth all razor sharp and he backs off and like a blur I grab him by the neck and I drag him out of the castle with him begging for forgiveness but I already have a dangerous aura around me and no one dares mess with me at this stage. A portal opens and spirits are shrieking from it and I toss him in and he yelps and then the portal shuts and I try to relax but cant. I notice my Spirit Wolf come out and dart behind me, my hand with the mark is glowing again.

 **-=-Wolf Spirit-=-**

I shove Ganon to try and get him to help Link and he follows me. Link's aura is still dangerous but once he touches the hand with the mark with his own Link suddenly passes out and Ganon catches him. Ganon brings him to his own room and Ganon is still shocked at what just happened. I see the mother come in and she sighs "I…I'm so sorry I kept what your father said quiet but…he told me if I ever told you he would rape me to death…I…I am grateful for Link's help and I'm glad of where he put your father because his heart was dark with greed" She says and Ganon remains quiet while looking at Link.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sit for a while, shocked that my father would have been cruel enough to make that deal.. I mean, I knew he was ruthless as King of the Gerudo, but he always seemed like he deeply loved his family... I'm glad Link was able to tell that he wasn't all that he seemed to be...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I slowly wake with a massive headache and I groan and rub my head. I get given some painkillers and I sigh as my head stops hurting and I sigh "Now you know why my red eyes don't pop up often…I can be scary and even impossibly strong in that faze. Gold eyes a bit stronger than normal but not too much but…I can send souls to hell when my eyes are red…" I say quietly and my spirit animal tries to sooth me by nuzzling my chest. The mother giggles and I look at her surprised "I have a spirit animal as well and I've been watching yours" She says and she pets mine and I watch her chest glow and suddenly an animal spirit comes out but it's a tiger and it nuzzles me and I giggle. I pet it and it's so adorable. "Son you have one as well though you haven't unlocked your yet but you will soon. Before your 17 your spirit animal will come to you. But…it is odd. Spirit Animals only come to Sheikiah or our people…not Hylians, Zoras or Gorons so…maybe you're a sheikiah or one of us? Oh and I do eavesdrop on your conversations at the ridge over by the lake just so I can keep an eye on you two" She says and we look at her in shock "What? You think I didn't notice my own son sneak out at night to go to that ridge? I did and then I saw you two meet and I knew he found a new friend" She says, smiling and I smile back before getting licked by her tiger and I giggle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I half-smile at that, a little embarrassed that she followed us. But it proves that she just wanted to make sure I was safe, and I feel protected and loved. I wonder what my spirit animal could possibly be..

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

After playing with the tiger spirit my wolf spirit and her tiger spirit go back in us and I giggle "Your tiger is so adorable" I say and she smiles "I know he is also his name is Fang. Does your spirit have a name?" She says and I shake my head "I didn't get my wolf until I started coming here to the castle so I didn't know about him until I read about them in the library…What about Lightning? He is quick" I say and she nods "That sounds like a great name…tell me…do you remember who brought you to the town you live in? I know you mentioned it while I was watching but I didn't catch it" She says and I sigh "All I know is that it was a man with hair of fire and blazing red eyes…that's it." I say and she think for a moment. Her spirit comes out and they speak mentally and then her spirit darts off. She tells us to follow her and she leads us to a room we aren't allowed in and she brings us inside. I see all sorts of books and documents and she starts looking through some of the papers.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm really curious, because it seems like my mom knows who brought Link to his village.. I'm wondering who he was...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I get shoved by the queen's spirit holding a document in his mouth and he hands it to her and she opens it and thanks him. She keeps searching though the papers until she finds a folder and she has us go back to the room. My spirit comes out to listen and I sit on the bed, the two spirits snuggling around me and I just pet them. Ganon sits on the chair and his mom on the other "Alright…I hope what I found will help you but you have to listen to every bit alright?" She says and I nod.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod as well, excited to hear about this..

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

She starts to talk "Well the one I had my spirit get was of your father's father and any births that happened. Mainly your father's birth because something happened. There were twins but your father was older than his younger sibling so your father was chosen but…your father's twin couldn't handle being second so he hated your father. When me and your father got together. His brother had vanished and then about 2 years later came back with a kid. The kid's reports are in the next folder but I'll tell that later. Your father got mad and asked why he had the kid. The brother said it was his son and he wanted to show his brother how pretty he was and that his hair was like the sun and his eyes like the clear sky. Your father got angry because of this and told him to leave. I begged him to let him stay because the child was too young to be left with him alone and so he agreed. No one knew the mother but it's said that the mother isn't Hylian at all. The child lived with us for 2 years before your father and his brother got into a fight. I heard his brother yell something about the boy's mother being a sheikiah and then the room went quiet and I heard a scream of pain. I dashed into the room and I saw that your father had wounded his own brother and I grabbed your father to stop him. His brother fled and we haven't seen him since. Now on to the boy I mentioned. The boy had hair like the sun, eyes like the sky and the odd thing is he could tame even the wildest of horses so easily with a look in their eyes." She says and then opens the file and pulls out a picture of the boy "This is what he looked like but no one knows where the boy went. All anyone knows is that a chestnut filly with white mane and tail followed the pair when they fled and the filly hasn't been seen since. Her name was Eponla or Epona in Hylian." She says and I gasp in realization "Say it again…the name?" I say and she mentions the name and looks and I am shocked "I have that exact horse at home. The villages said the horse came out of nowhere and came to me and protected me from the cold." I say and she is surprised. She continues "Well…let me tell the rest. The boy was known for magic and shadow magic, being sneaky and even stealing as well and all at age 2. The elder says the boy will return to his home for this place is his rightful home. I also remember the brother saying the boy was a year younger than Ganon." She says and she lets us think.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

The description fits Link exactly... If it is him, then he would be my cousin? I'm shocked at this revelation, but I wouldn't mind being related to Link..

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear a sound and I blast the ceiling and a yelp is heard before I recognize the person from a couple years ago "You again?" I say and she gets up and she chuckles "What? I can't watch you" She says in sheikiah and I sigh "Why speak in something the others can't understand?" I say in something they can understand and she sighs "You don't get it do you? You know what she told you so…can you fit the pieces?" She says and I think for a moment and then it dawns on me and I look at her in surprise. I see her spirit animal come out and it's a wolf, just like mine. "Wait…your…" I say but I don't say it because I don't know but I see a glint in her eyes and I'm shocked and I hear a tap on the door and the sheikiah flicks her wrist and the door opens and I am shocked at what I see. It's the same man that brought me to the village and the queen giggles "I'll leave you four alone so you can get to know each other" She says and she and her spirit animal leave. The man and the sheikiah stay in the room and I am completely stunned and the man chuckles "Welcome home Link" he says and I just don't know how to react to this. After all this time I was actually home and I didn't know it. All I can do is blink and they just laugh and I blush in embarrassment as a swarm of emotions flow through me.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile comfortingly at Link. I know it must be a huge realization, finding out that he's actually been home this whole time.. I'm pretty happy because that means that Link is my cousin and I'm glad we've grown as close as we have.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Suddenly I get licked by my mom's spirit and I laugh. My dad chuckles "Link I want to say this. I never abandoned you even though it looked like it. Me and your mother watched over you and Ganon as well to keep track of you two. When you went missing for me, since I was in Ordon, I got worried and I used my spirit to contact your mother and she couldn't find Ganon. Both of you had wandered off and so we searched for you. Later your mother said she found you and Ganon together talking and I didn't have a clue how you got over there but your mother said you could create portals after watching you leave so she kept track of you when you were here." He says and my mom giggles "Yep you both scared us silly when you both vanished at the same time. But…the real scare was when you got the Desert Viper sickness…we were so scared that you wouldn't make it…" She says and she shivers and I smile "Well I made it didn't i? Also…what are your names since we are alone" I say and my dad smiles "Well if you want to know…" My dad and mom look at each other "My name is Sandstorm and your mother here is Zerna." My dad says and I smile "Well…want to play?" I say and they look at me a bit confused "Play what?" my mom asks and I giggle "Find your stolen item" I say and I burst out laughing as they realize their weapons are missing and I'm on the bed and me and my spirit are both laughing hard and they sigh "Like always…our son is a sneaky thief" I hear my mom says and my dad agrees. I give them their blades back and we chat for a while and they talk about themselves and we both listen to them and I'm just hyper…I feel like I'm on a sugar high at the moment with how I can't stay still…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile at how hyper Link is, though I would be as well if I just met my true parents. I'm interested in hearing about them as well, though not to the extent that Link is.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

My mom decides to train me in the arts of the sheikiah and she brings me out to the training yard and she starts training me. She is tough in battle and much faster than me and it's frustrating me

 _ **-2 years later-**_

I didn't move out of Ordon but I haven't told them I found my parents. I have a room in the castle and my father became the new king as well as my mother let my cousin's mom help rule. I finished training with my mom and my dad had taught me different types of magic I've never seen before and different styles of weapons and even shields. Ganon and I get along great now that we know we are related and its fun. To think I was royalty all this time and I never knew but now, I wouldn't want it any other way. I walk down the hall to the throne room and I see my dad and he say hi. I look to the outside of the throne room and I walk outside the castle. I feel like something bad is going to happen today…I see six figures in the distance and I feel something from them I don't like. I go back inside and I tell dad about them and he is worried but says to let them come for we will be ready. They enter the throne room and I am nervous and two of them look at me "You shouldn't be here" They say and I growl "This is my home" I say but they teleport on either side of me and zap me. Suddenly I can't use magic and they grab me and teleport, taking me with them. I get flung onto the ground and I look around and I see I'm in Ordon.

 **-=-Sandstorm's Pov-=-**

I growl "Where did you take him!?" I yell, angered and my spirit comes out, my spirit is a boar, and my spirits eyes are glowing red. They remain silent all except one "His fate must start in Ordon" he says and I'm confused "The mark your son bears tells of his fate and the same with the King of Evil" They say and when they say the last 3 words they point at Ganon. I growl "he isn't evil?!" I say but they grab him and drag him away. I try to stop them but they knock me out.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm confused.. I'm not evil... But they won't listen to me and they drag me away. When we get to the top of the Arbiter's Grounds, they chain me to a rock and I narrow my eyes at them. They surround me and one of them produces a blade and stabs me in the stomach. I cry out in pain and my left hand starts glowing. I am suddenly filled with strength and am able to break free of the shackles binding me to the rock. The acceleration of the force needed to break me free pushes me forward and I end up punching one of them, causing them to turn to mist and disappear. I'm shocked but they look at me with anger before looking to the Mirror of Twilight. I pull the sword out of myself, surprised at the way I'm no longer in pain. One reaches out an arm and activates the Mirror and allowing the connection between our world and the Twilight Realm... I know what they plan to do, but I'm frozen in place and I get transported to the Twilight Realm..

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear a scream and I run to it and I follow where the kids got captured. I get yanked past a dark wall and then everything goes black. When I wake the first thing on my mind is what happened to my family? I notice I turned into a wolf and I growl frustrated. I can't turn back with is annoying and I pull at the chain on my foot until I hear a giggle. I see an imp and after a bit she frees me but then I have to carry her and it's a pain. Throughout my journey, collecting bugs, getting helmet pieces and even listening to the sages I have found no Ganon, Sandstorm or my mother at all. I am scared for them and I decide to ignore Midna and I search the desert, but unlucky to me no one recognizes me in the stupid green tunic I have to wear and my Animal Spirit is gone as well. I find the palace but in denied entry but I show the necklace I've kept and they gasp and let me in. I frantically search the area and I find my mom and dad but they tell me the sages took Ganon and put him in the Twilight Realm. I sigh and decide to get the mirror pieces. It's been almost a year since that fateful day and I'm so close to getting to the castle. Finally after two years of this journey and making it to the top of the castle I find the one person I was searching Hyrule for. My cousin, Ganondorf but…he doesn't recognize me…

* * *

 **Poor Link...he misses the one he cared about...see what happens to Link and Ganon and if Ganon remembers Link or if he kills Link X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man. Ganon is not himself and its because of the Twilight! What is Link going to do to help his cousin?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own what Ganon is saying. He is saying things from the game for this and i don't own it. All that is from the game will be highlighted.**

 **Warning: this has smut in it. Not hardcore stuff but it has some. It will be marked with -=-=-=- so you know when it starts and when it finishes if you don't want to read it.**

* * *

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm sitting on the throne of the castle when they come in and I say " **Welcome to my castle.** " I chuckle slightly and Midna's eyes widen. She says, " **So you're...Ganondorf. I've been dying to meet you.** " She smirks at me as I stand up and chuckle lowly. I step forward saying, " **Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside...How very pathetic.** " I reach out a hand and continue, " **Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment.** " I clench my hand, holding it out with the back facing them, " **Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again.** " My hand shakes a little before I lower it, " **Your people had some skill, to be sure...but they lacked true power.** " I turn around and look up at Zelda who is floating above us, " **The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield.** " I spin back around and hold up my left hand, showing them the Triforce symbol that's begun to glow, " **He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?** "

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I start crying silently and I throw the Master Sword down in frustration "You're not the Ganon I knew…your corrupted…being sealed in the Twilight Realm turned you evil…but…I won't fight… I haven't before and I won't now…until you get that thick head of yours cleared of getting the fucking triforce COME BACK HOME IN THE DESERT" I scream the last bits and I pant "As your cousin I will never fight you but if you force me I will have no choice…" I say and I storm out of the room followed by a frantic and confused Midna, leaving the blade of evil's bane behind and a photo.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I walk over to the sword and I see the picture, still confused about why the Hero suddenly didn't want to fight me anymore. I pick up the photograph and I see that it's him and what appears to be a younger version of myself. I stare at the picture and my past self looks happy. I have a flashback to the memory behind the photo and when it's done, I mumble, "Link..." I feel the controlling pressure on my head crack and I start crying. Shit... I really hope I didn't screw up the trust that we had before... Now that I'm free, it almost felt as if I were possessed before... I lower Zelda and take away the control "I" had on her and I know my appearance shocks her, obviously not expecting to see me crying. I look at her and whisper "I'm sorry" before running out of the castle. I have to get back to my home and see if I can salvage the relationship I had with Link before I was dragged off by the Sages.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I run on horseback and as beast home and I run past my parents, tears streaming down my face because I could save everyone but my cousin and I lock myself in my room. I curl up on the bed and Midna asks me why I'm crying but I see my Animal Spirit "Lightning! Where have you been?" I say and he just snuggles up beside me and I just curl up and cry when I remember what I saw.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I use the horsecall that my parents gave me and my stallion, Ebony, comes running up to me. I jump on his back and run towards the desert, not caring if I get looked at funny for the way I'm crying. I get to the wall between the lake and the desert and my magic teleports both me and Ebony to the other side and I race towards the castle. I just hope that he'll understand that I haven't been in the control of myself... It felt like a darker side of myself had taken control...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear heavy but fast footsteps and I know its him…he reaches my room and tests the door but its locked and I hear a sigh "Link…please unlock the door…" I hear him say and I know that's the sound of my cousin so I have Lightning unlock the door and I just stay curled up and Midna growls but I hit her cheek. She looks at me shocked and I growl "Don't you dare growl at him" I say with venom in my voice and she backs off and sits on the table and goes silent. I curl up but I look at Ganon, waiting for him to speak.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I look him in the eyes before looking down, "I'm so sorry, Link... I wasn't in control of my own body... I could see everything but couldn't act, as a darker side of myself had taken over. I would never..." I say, trailing off. The feeling of remorse and shame grew further and I know tears are welling up in my eyes again and I look back at him. He can see all the emotions that I'm feeling, as my eyes have always given away my emotions to anyone who knew where to look.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Tears start running down my cheeks but this time…their of happiness "I knew that would work." I say and he looks confused "The photo…I left it there on purpose. I'm half sheikiah remember? I can tell if someone isn't in control of their actions but I acted so you would be confused and move close to spot the photo…I'm just…so happy your back to normal" I say and I run to him and hug him. He has grown since we last were with each other and he is a foot taller than me now. We both hug and I know our emotions are getting the best of us but I can't help it. I notice a Boar spirit walk in the room and I giggle "Well it looks your Animal spirit stayed here" I say and Ganon chuckles "Yes…it did and I'm so sorry…" he starts but I shush him "I can tell by your eyes how sorry you are so no need to say it…let's just rest up and then…try to explain" I say and he looks confused but then looks at Midna and understands.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I half-smile at the shock on Midna's face, as I try to recover from the rush of emotions that's happened in the last couple hours. I can only imagine how truly shocked she is to see Link and I on brotherly terms and I giggle internally. Well, she's in for a much bigger shock...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I giggle when I move away from Ganon and he looks confused and I smirk and I pull out the blade that he carried with him here and I giggle and we both start laughing. When we are done my mom tackles me from behind and I squeal "Mom! Stop it! We have another royal guest at the moment!" I say and she stops and I motion to Midna and she tells her sorry and I sigh. I hand my cousin his blade back and my dad comes rushing in and hugs us both and so does my cousins mom. I laugh when my dad ruffles my hair and he takes me to get different clothing on and I come back in something I'm use to wearing and Ganon and me make jokes at each other and we all laugh. My mom and dad leave the room and I sigh. Ganon's mom leaves as well and I sit on the bed and take my boots off and I sigh "It feels soo good to have all that gear off and finally into something I'm use to wearing" I say and I lay on the bed and sigh "So good to be home" I mutter loudly and Ganon chuckles. I hear armor clanking and I look to see Ganon taking his armor off but I get up "How…how did you get this?" I say as I brush my fingers on the glowing scar and he sighs and tells me it was the sages fault because they tried to kill him and I growl. Ganon asks if we can sleep together just this once and I nod "I really need the comfort…" I say and our animal spirits go in us to rest and Midna is confused but I make a bed for her as well "If you want to sleep fine. We will break the curse tomorrow" I tell her and me and Ganon curl up in my bed and I fall fast asleep, comforted for the first time in two years.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I snuggle in close to Link, happy to be reunited with him... It was lonely these past two years without him... I fall asleep quickly, allowing myself to fully relax for the first time since I was dragged away by the sages.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed for the first time in two years and I yawn. I hear a chuckle and I look up to see Ganon looking at me but he must have just woken up too because he still looks tired. I look at the time and realize its noon and I'm surprised but from what we have been through…I wouldn't doubt it that they let us sleep in. I get up and I see Midna still asleep and I tell Ganon to remain quiet while getting up and we leave the room. We head to the kitchen and I start talking all about my adventures and the bosses I had to kill and my favorite items I liked and things I hated.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I enjoy listening to the tales about his adventure, because it sounds like he mostly enjoyed the journey. I remember him always enjoying things that were considered dangerous and this adventure fits that description exactly. During the last two years, I really didn't do much, considering that "I" technically didn't do any of it...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We eat some food but then I hear an angry shrieking voice and I try not to laugh. Ganon looks at me confused and I hide in a cupboard and Midna comes in the room "WHERE IS HE I NEED EXPLAINING RIGHT NOW" She shrieks and I try not to laugh. I eventually get found out though and I sigh as Midna holds me upside down "Alright wolf boy why are you and Ganon suddenly friends? Why is he acting different here than at the castle? Why do you have parents here? Who are you and Ganon?" She says and she drops me, causing me to groan and I answer some "Well me and Ganon have been friends since we were kids. We met when we were really young and we liked each other ever since. As for him acting different. He got corrupted and I left a family photo of me and him to get rid of it and snap him back to normal. Ganon can answer the rest." I say and Midna looks at Ganon.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm amused by the nickname that Midna called him and I start answering her questions. "The reason Link has parents here is that he's my cousin. I'm the former prince, now king, of the Gerudo tribe." I watch her reaction to the words, especially the knowledge that Link and I are related...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice the pure shock in her eyes as she thinks on what he just said and she just keeps glancing between me and Ganon and she is completely shocked "What? Shocked we are family? That's the reason I didn't want to fight him." I say and she nods slowly, still trying to accept the fact that we are cousins but then she actually speaks up "But…what about my curse? Zant used your magic to curse me like this" She says while looking at Ganon.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, thinking back to the time when Zant cursed her. I remember exactly what part of my magic he used, which makes it easier for me to know the counterspell. I reach out a hand, fingertips glowing softly, and move the hand in a circle, channeling the magic to counter the spell he used on her. She assumes her true form and I smile softly at her.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I see Midna smile back and I giggle "See? Once you get to know someone's true side you like them better" I say and she blushes but when Ganon steps back and I do the same we look at her and I'm surprised by the style and she giggles "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" She says and we both blush and she bursts out laughing and we laugh as well. Midna says she will get Zelda so we can tell her but I quickly tell Midna to keep this to herself because I know Hyrule History and Hyrule hates us so no. She nods and she leaves to the Twilight Realm. I smile and I hug Ganon "I'm glad your back…" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I hug him back and mumble, "Yeah, it was pretty lonely without you..." Zant was horrible company compared to Link...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I giggle "Let me guess Zant was terrible at keeping you company?" I say and he says yes and I just laugh. We go to the library and we chat for a while and I feel so happy now.

 _ **-2 months later-**_

Life is back to normal and Ganon is king of the Gerudo and I'm glad. Dad retired but he still helps Ganon if he needs it and same with Ganon's mom, Flare. Well…life is…almost back to normal. I've changed a little…no that's a complete understatement. When around Ganon I'm flustered slightly and listening to him talk is more enjoyable…I don't get it and I talked privately to his mom about this and she told me I might be falling for him but…its wrong! Yet…it feels so right. While I'm lost in thought I ram right into Ganon and we fall over but I blush brightly as our lips brush and I quickly get up "Sorry Ganon…got lost in thought and didn't see you…" I say shyly and I'm still bright red. I help him up and I try to relax.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I notice that Link's flustered about it and I smile. He's pretty cute... Wait, what am I thinking?! He's my cousin... I'm pretty sure thinking anything like that is considering wrong... But it felt so nice when our lips brushed a minute ago, I think as a blush appears on my face. I know that Link's seen it and is probably wondering what I'm thinking about...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice blush and I get an idea 'does he think about me the way I do him?' I think and I watch him for a bit. I look down the halls and I see no one but I think my mom might be watching "Well I got to head to Archery class so see you later" I say but I give him a kiss on the edge of his lips and then I dash off but I noticed he blushed darker and that makes me giggle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I stand there frozen for a minute before going to my next meeting. I sigh, wishing for the past when lessons were all that I had to worry about. Ruling the kingdom is pretty hard work, but at least I have people around to help me.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I help others learn how to use a bow and its fun. I actually am the teacher in archery now and it's fun to show others how to use a bow. I know Ganon is in a meeting and it will be over soon so I stop the lessons for the morning and I go to the kitchen. The meetings are in the dining room, because that's the biggest table and I come with food for Ganon right on time as the meeting ends and everyone leaves but Ganon and I set the tray of food in front of him and he smiles and thanks me. I brought myself food as well and we both eat. I blush a bit as I watch Ganon from my side view as I eat and my thoughts wander to…other stuff and my blush deepens.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I see Link blush and I'm curious about what he's thinking about... He then bites into a strawberry, and I have a pretty good idea of where his thoughts have gone... I blush at the way the juice drips down his fingers and the way he sucks it off his fingers.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I suddenly snap out of my thoughts and I focus on eating and settling down…I blush brighter when I realize my face isn't the only thing I need to settle down…I try to relax but I notice Ganon watching me and I know he noticed quite a while ago but he is…blushing. Great…well how am I going to explain me blushing but how da fuck am I going to explain I'm horny because of my stupid thoughts!? I need to try and calm down and fast…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I can see him starting to panic and a concerned look passes over my face. I groan inaudibly when he grabs and starts to eat another strawberry, causing my blush to deepen and a warmth to settle in my stomach. Why does he have to look so adorable and sexy at the same time?!

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice his blush deepen and I finish eating the strawberry. I stop eating for a moment and I try to settle down but…because the one I was thinking about is right fucking there my problem is only growing worse and I tell Ganon I'm full. He nods and I say just call a servant to get both trays as I quickly get up, and try to avoid him seeing, and I leave the room and I go to mine and lock the door. I bite my lip and I decide to go take a bath.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm concerned for Link with the way he left like that, but I call a servant to take the trays back to the kitchen. I go to my room and I realize that I'm still hot and sweaty from earlier and decide to take a bath. I head to the bathing room and the doors unlocked, so I assume that I'm the only one in there. I start to undress and I hear splashing sounds, so I look in the water, blushing as I realize that I'm not alone.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I mess around in the water for a bit before getting up and cleaning my legs, my back to where the door is, and when I'm done I sit back down and I sigh and relax but then my keen hearing picks up…breathing and I blush brightly when I realize someone is behind me. I glance behind me and my eyes lock on with my cousins and I go deeper in the water, blushing brighter and only half of my face is out of the water at this point because I'm embarrassed but I notice a…small glint but it seems hesitant…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I walk over to the water and slowly get in, still hesitant about what I'm doing. I make sure to keep my distance from him, because I don't want to make him uncomfortable...

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-smut starts here=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I have my back to him because my face is dark red and this is going to bug me so much…just him being there is making a certain part of me wake…and the fact that this is warm water but not too hot doesn't help…I just hope he doesn't notice my growing problem or I am screwed…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start cleaning myself and I catch myself staring at him, in places where I probably shouldn't be. I blush and look away, but find my eyes wandering back to him again. Also, the water combined with the visuals of looking at him, is stimulating a certain part of me and I find myself extremely embarrassed.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I know he keeps glancing at me and I glance behind me but I quickly look away when I notice something and I blush darker 'omg…no way…' I think and my blush darkens more. From the thought I imagined I get lost in the thought and soon my mind wanders…and my hands…start 'exploring' a certain area and my eyes close.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I see him start to explore his body and I blush darker. I can tell that he's probably lost in imagination, and it wouldn't hurt if I watched him...right?

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I get so lost I don't notice he is watching me and I bite my lip to keep from making sounds, only half aware at where I'm at and I lean back a bit, showing more of a certain area.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue to watch him and I blush when he leans back. I'm starting to get hard myself and I feel almost ashamed to attend to the problem.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I rest a hand behind me as I lean back more, my legs go a bit wider and I can't help but make sounds, soft moans and groans. I'm so lost that all I can focus on is the pleasure I'm feeling and everything else is gone to me.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start to touch myself, because the sounds of his moans are getting to be too much for me. I know that he's probably going to be super embarrassed when he's finished, but I can't bring myself to get out of the bath.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

My ears pick up movement and soft panting and I slowly slip out of my haze and I blush brighter but I can't help it and I finally finish. I listen to behind me and I blush darker as I realize he got turned on…by what I was doing…I smile and I look behind me and I get brave and turn around. He freezes and I just smile "So even as a king you still are naughty just like when we first met but this time lusting while watching me…" I say and he looks away but I just smile. I crawl into his lap and he quickly looks back at me when our groins are barely touching and I smile and then I suddenly kiss him and I pull back a bit "Keep this between us understand?" I say and then I kiss him fiercely.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I melt into the kiss, it somehow feels so right... He grinds down into me and I gasp, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I love the bliss coursing through me and I can't believe this is happening but I explore every bit of his mouth and we battle but I win dominance. I grind teasingly into him and he groans. I feel his hand slip down my back and I gasp into the kiss when I feel his fingers brush my entrance and I break the kiss to regain breath. We both are breathing heavily and I start nibbling on his neck and I suck on a certain spot that makes him moan.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I brush his entrance again, causing him to bite down on the spot he'd been sucking on. I moan loudly, the pain turning into a sharp burst of pleasure.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I lick the spot and sooth the bite and I know mom and dad might question the mark but at this point that's at the back of our minds. I feel him rub my entrance and then I hiss when he pushes a finger in, the water helping some and I pant a bit as I feel him slowly move his finger. My hands slide down, one messes with a nipple and the other curls around our dicks and strokes us together and the pleasure is crazy.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I moan as he strokes us and I push a second finger into him, careful to make sure he's not in pain.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I pant and whimper a bit from slight pain but I gasp when his fingers brush a spot and I moan loudly when he presses on the spot. I grind into him as I'm rubbing us and the combo is driving me wild. I kiss him again, my hand that was on his chest going through his hair and deepening the kiss as our tongues battle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue to rub onto the spot as I slip another finger inside of him. His hand tugs lightly on my hair and I groan into the kiss. He tugs it harder and I arch into the kiss.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I pull back to catch my breath but Ganon bites my neck and I yelp and I groan when he licks the spot and I know if we both have bite marks we are definitely going to be questioned but I don't care. I grind harder and Ganon starts nipping my jaw and neck and I know he is leaving marks…ones that I can't hide. I feel so close and I grind really hard into him. I can tell he is close and he bites the other side of my neck and I cry out as I cum and he finishes with me. We both pant and I rest my head on his chest as we try to cool off and I smile. After catching my breath, and he did as well, I chuckle "Remember this is between the two of us…" I say and he chuckles and says he will keep it between the two of us but I giggle "Funny thing…how da heck are we supposed to explain the amount of bites and marks littered on our skin? Their bound to find out because of it." I say as I get off his lap and we look at each other and we have tons of bite marks and other kinds of marks.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-smut end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

We are pretty much covered in bite marks and this amount would definitely cause others to question where they came from. I mean, I could heal some of the smaller ones, but then there'd still be quite a few left over...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh "Well…I know one thing…your mother will be fine with this because when I noticed I started…well liking you I talked to her about it and she helped me out so…if she sees the marks she will figure we did something like this but she said she was fine for me to like you so…let's hope she is fine with this…" I say and he nods and I get out but I squeal when my rear gets licked and Ganon laughs and I growl. I dry myself off and so does Ganon and when I have my clothing back on and I start to leave Ganon grabs me and pulls me into another kiss but this time it's gentle, soothing and loving. I kiss back and I know that even if we keep up this small love life he will always be here for me. He stops the kiss and I nip his ear playfully and we both chuckle. I open the door and I peek out and look down the halls and see no one. We both walk out and we walk down the hall but when we turn the corner we bump into Flare and she says hi but her voice trails off when she notices the bites and we both blush and she giggles and brings us close "Next time try not to cover one and the other in bites while having fun alright boys?" She says and we nod but she giggles "Have fun with your new life my little doves" She says and she walks away, leaving us blushing and we look at each other.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel happy that my mom at least doesn't mind our new relationship. It'll be good to have someone on our side in case this ever gets out.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I yawn and one thing that our parents let us do is sleep in the same room. Ever since we got taken they let us sleep in the same room and we head to my room. Neither Midna nor Zelda have popped up to ask about anything so I'm happy. I had went to Ordon and moved out so I could live where I belonged and Epona is in the desert now with me. We make it to my room and I smile and I remove all the stupid clothing and leave my undershirt and pants on and I sigh. Ganon curls his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck gently and I smile. He backs off so I can lie on the bed and he curls around me from behind and I quickly fall asleep to Ganon gently nuzzling my neck.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile when I realize that he's fallen asleep in my arms, and I start carding through his hair, feeling a sense of peace and relaxation come over me. My eyes start to droop and I fall asleep with the comforting weight of him in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Short smut at the beginning and more later on. Second one will be marked not first.**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up to Ganon still curled around me and I smile but then a keen idea of waking him comes to mind and I slowly get out of his arms and I slip under the sheets and when I have him on his back I set my plan into action.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel something wrap around my member and I groan, still thinking that I'm asleep. I groan when I feel a sharp suck on my member and my eyes flutter open. I see Link between my legs under the blanket and I groan at the sight.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I purr and he moans at the vibrations. I knew he was big but from the size I feel now he really is big and I deepthroat him entirely and he covers his mouth and muffles a cry as I start having my throat swallow and that causes him to tip over the edge and he finishes and I drink it all. I slowly remove my mouth to let him enjoy the heat and he is panting and I giggle "Morning" I say and he sighs "Did you like the wakeup call?" I say while giggling as I get up and get dressed, I didn't bother to get horny this time because I'm sated for a while from the bath.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile at his giggling, he just sounds so adorable. I nod in response, not wanting to stand up. I don't quite trust my legs to support me after the 'wakeup call'.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh and toss him a potion "drink it because if I'm right you have a meeting in an hour so if you want to eat breakfast and get ready get your ass out of bed or do I have to drag you to the meeting with your pants down?" I say and he growls and I just giggle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I drink the potion, feeling my energy come back to me. I stand up and get dressed, knowing that he's watching me. I stalk over to him and capture his lips into a kiss, before pulling away and smirking at the dazed look on his face.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I mutter stuff and I hear him chuckle. I sigh and I leave the room with him following and we go to the dining room where our food is brought to us and I thank the servants. I start eating and I growl as Ganon tries to sneakily slip his hand somewhere but I pinch his hand and he pulls back and whimpers and I growl "Don't try it or get bit next time." I say, my eyes glowing gold telling him I'm not in the mood because I have to rush to Archery to teach some of the ones who come early private lessons. I finish eating and I give Ganon a quick kiss before telling him good luck on the meeting and I dash off to Archery.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sigh and continue to eat, not looking forward to the next couple hours. Most of the meetings are dull and boring and Link is lucky getting to teach archery. It at least would be more interesting than hour after hour of meetings...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

After teaching some archery I hear a voice and I turn around. I see someone cloaked approach me and I back off. I suddenly get hit in the neck with a dart and I notice the person shot me and I growl as my vision turns fuzzy. I notice a triangle mark on the person's hand before roaring and turning into a wolf. I suddenly start tearing things up and some people tie ropes around me to keep me still while one servant rushes to Ganon.

 **-=-Wind's Pov-=-**

I am Link's personal servant and I dart to the meeting room and I bust in, panting. Ganon looks at me alarmed and I settle down a bit "My king Link has gone mad! Someone came in here cloaked and shot him with a dart and now he is a wolf attacking everything in sight! The guards are trying to keep him down but they won't last much longer!" I say and he gets up and darts past me.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I race to the archery grounds and wonder who possibly could have been in the castle to shoot him with the dart. I hope that I will be able to calm him down. I would really rather not having to restrain him with my magic...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I howl again and I snap the ropes and bite the nearest guard and I get ropes on me again and I howl and I fight the ropes. Everything is fuzzy and I don't know what's going on but all that I can do is fight and attack. I snap the ropes again but I get a rope around my muzzle and they manage to get a metal muzzle on me and I growl and I start ramming into guards and they grab more ropes but this time clip chains on me so I can't break free. I strain on the chains but it's no use.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I finally make it to the archery grounds and I see the wolf all restrained, and fighting the restraints. I sigh, knowing that Link would never want to be restrained like this, wolf or not. I walk over to the wolf, reaching out with my magic first, sending a calming wave of magic over the wolf. I reach out and begin to remove the ropes, gaining shocked looks from the guards. I ignore them and finally get the last of the restraints off of him, my magic still working to soothe him. I reach out a hand, asking permission to touch him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

My vision slowly clears and I blink and shake my head and I look around and I flatten my ears and whine. Ganon smiles at me but I hear a sound and I turn my head and growl. I see that same person that shot me and I growl and bark at her. I yip in surprise when I get shot with another dart and my eyes glow red and I growl. Ganon backs off and my vision turns red and I glare at Ganon and suddenly tons of ropes are around me and I snap them easily. I feel weight on me suddenly and I growl as a muzzle is put on and then I notice it was Ganon. I growl and I try to ram into him and he dodges and I growl and he tells the guards to get ready with metal chains. I can tell he doesn't want to do it but I'm giving him no choice. I dart at him again and suddenly I get chains around my neck and paws and I feel chains snapped onto my neck and I fight but they get my paws chained too. I try to get up but they pull at the chains, keeping me on my back and I growl and fight with the chains and another dart hits my neck. I howl and my howls sound insane at this point. I manage to tug hard enough at the chains that I can stand but I get tripped right when I stand.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm feeling really bad at this point to have him so restrained, but whatever is in the darts is making him more and more uncontrollable. If I find the person who's done this, they're going to regret ever touching Link.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I paddle over to Link cautiously and he growls at me but I know he recognizes me. I sit and I howl a melody only we know and he looks at me and he stops growling. The guards relax the chains a bit and he gets up and sits and looks at me. I repeat the melody and Link wavers a bit and then soon I have him howling the melody together with me and he is fine. I tap the chains and they all release but I leave the muzzle on him and l tell him it's just in case he gets hit with another dart. Link seems perfectly fine now that he is normal and he mutters something about a mark and I growl and I tell him it was the princess. He is shocked at hearing that but I snatch another dart out of midair and I spit it on the ground. I open my mouth and create a fireball and I blast the cloaked figure that's on a tower and I hear a yelp and the figure crashes down. I dart at lightning speed toward it and I drag the person over. The guards grab the person's arms and I remove the dart gun and the guards remove the darts. Ganon isn't too happy and Link has me remove the muzzle and he turns normal "I know who you are and why are you doing this? What can you gain from doing what you were doing?" He says confused but angry as well and I notice a faint glow and I growl.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I am angry at her and she huffs "I do not need you around to get in my way" She says but with my keen hearing I know she is controlled and I sigh "Oni get out of her NOW" I yell and a mist comes from her mouth and Oni appears next to her "How did you know it was me?" He says and I sigh "I'm part sheikiah idiot my hearing heard your voice under hers" I say and he sighs "Well that ruins the fun…oh well hope you liked the crazed wolf event see you later" he says and he goes back to the God and Goddess Realm and I sigh. I notice the girl is limp but she is awake and she is sobbing and I sigh "Zelda…I know what you did wasn't under your control…" I say and she tries to settle down. The guards let her go and I feel bad because the god controlled her actions. I push the hood down so I can actually see her face and tears are streaming down her face as she just stands there and I hug her and her legs buckle and I sigh as I hold her and she keeps saying sorry over and over.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sigh, feeling sorry for Zelda. I know what it's like to be controlled into doing something you didn't want to, and how bad you feel afterwards. I feel a little awkward being in her presence, considering the last time I saw her, I ran away crying after unpossessing her.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Zelda finally settles down and she tries to settle her breathing and she stands and I know she has a sorry look but I smile "Don't worry I'm not mad. I know now it wasn't your fault. It was that god's fault and besides he is the god of possession and generosity so he would have fixed all that he did if he thought he went too far." I say and she smiles weakly. She looks at Ganon and I know she is a bit confused as to why I'm here with him but she smiles "Midna told me about you two being related…she didn't tell me how you two were but she said to leave you both alone and when I asked why she said you both were family and that you won't fight…so I've left you alone well…until that god took over me but I've been leaving you alone but my people…they tell me to come out here and kill off your people but honestly I see no reason for bloodshed…to prove my point I want to ask of you, your parents and Link will sign a peace treaty so I can get them to stop begging me to come out and cause bloodshed." She says and I hate Midna for telling but it was helpful.

Ganon and I nod and she looks happy. We bring her in the castle and I hand the darts to a mage and tell her to test on the substance in them and she nods. My dad and mom hug me because they heard about what happened and Flare hugs Ganon as well. Zelda starts talking about making peace and we all sign a paper and she thanks us. I ask my mom if we can take her out of the desert and she nods. I decide to go in my beast form and we go out to the edge of the desert. I turn human to ask Ganon why he didn't bring his horse until he starts turning into a boar and I chuckle "Well that explains why you didn't bring your horse" I say and he huffs. I have Zelda ride him, since he is the size of a horse, maybe a bit bigger. We dart across the desert and then through a portal Ganon made and we trot into Hyrule Field. I help protect Zelda as we take her to the castle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

It's been a while since I've been to Hyrule Field, especially now that it's not under twilight anymore. I really like the fields, they seem really calming.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We stop at Hyrule Castle Town and Zelda gets off and we turn normal. We walk with the princess and I see the resistance walk up to us "Princess why are you with them?!" I hear one say but she silences them and we go past them. She goes to a spot and everyone looks at her and she has me and Ganon stand behind her "I have made peace with the Gerudo King and their people. We no longer have to cause bloodshed with them." She says loud and clear and the people start yelling at her but I growl. Zelda looks at us and we turn into our beast forms and the people go silent as we glare at them "Peace is what I want. If you deny peace then you will be exiled out of Hyrule forever" She says and everyone stays silent. She knows everyone will listen now and we go back to our normal forms. Everyone goes back to normal and does their own thing and the princess has us go to the Castle doors and she turns around "Thank you for helping me bring peace" She says and I smile. I hear barking and I turn around to see what looks to be a smaller version of my wolf form dart to me and it whines and paws my leg. I go into my wolf form and I talk with it and I realize in shock that it's Colin. He tells me that someone is turning everyone at Ordon to wolves and is capturing them. I quickly go normal and tell Ganon about what's going on and then I go back into a wolf form and I follow Colin back to Ordon.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I tell Zelda what's going on and quickly head to Ordon as well. This isn't right and I want to be there if Link needs help.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sneak along quietly and I see everyone getting captured and herded into pins and cages and their all trying to get to their kids, which are now pups and I see the leader in all of this and I tense. It's my Shadow and I know I'm going to have to fight him. I turn normal and I step out "Let them go" I say and I see my shadow notice me and he laughs "Let them go? How about no!" he says and I sigh "If we fight and you win…you get to keep me as a pet wolf but if I win you let them all go and I get to end your life." I say and he considers it because his life is one the line. He accepts and draws his blade and I draw my two blades and we start the battle. I'm quick on my feet, unlike my shadow, and I beat him so quickly. I kill him after he turns everyone normal and I pant. The fight was quick but at least everyone was turned back to normal. I see a boar come out of the trees and the kids yelp but I just laugh "Did you really have to walk out like that?" I say and he snorts and turns normal "I tried changing back in the trees but I couldn't" He says and I sigh.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I take a look at Ordon, taking in the environment. This is one of the parts of Hyrule that I've never visited, not even when I was possessed, so it looks really interesting to me.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I make a face of being sick when I hear Ilia screaming my name excitedly and I rush over to Ganon and I climb on his back and sit on his shoulder and I whisper in his other ear "I honestly think she is a lovesick devil who can't leave me alone for the life of herself" I say and he laughs and Ilia glares at us "Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" She says and I snicker "Um…no he isn't he is my cousin Ilia so be nice" I say and she looks at him in shock. I told Rusl I found my family but no one else knew until now.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

She looks at me in shock and I just smirk, how close she was without realizing it...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch as she has a gleam in her eyes and I groan and she asks the same damn question she always does "Will you be my boyfriend Link" I shriek in frustration " **OK SHUT UP I AM FUCKING SICK OF THAT SAME FUCKING STUPID QUESTION COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! YOU ASK THAT TOO MANY TIMES SO GIVE UP I WILL NOT BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!** " I shriek at her and I storm off, sick of that one question coming from her mouth. Ganon follows to try and settle down my temper because my eyes are gold.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I shake my head at her stupidity, hoping that I'll be able to calm down Link. I saw his eyes turn gold before he stalked off and I need to make him calm quickly.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I am walking around muttering curse word after curse word because she decided to annoy me again. I get asked the same damn question again and again and I've finally had it! I throw a few knives into a nearby tree and I lean on the ladder that leads to my old house muttering angrily.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue into an area that has a tree house and I see Link close to the ladder leading up to it. I notice a tree that has a few knives sticking out of it and I shudder. I allow my magic to approach him first, calming him like it did when he was a wolf.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I feel a soothing calm wash over me and I relax a bit as I enjoy the feeling. I feel arms wrap around me and I notice its Ganon and I let him hold me and I relax and I sigh "She asks that fricking question every day that I've been here… she also tried to seduce me in the past and even tried to force me to get her pregnant but that was the past. Now I can take care of myself all but my fricking temper…I guess I'm glad you came with me." I say and he chuckles.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile as he relaxes further and I nuzzle my face into his hair. I like being with him like this, because it doesn't really happen as often as I'd like...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I nibble his chest through the fabric and he starts giggling and I start ticking him where I was nibbling and he starts laughing and I chase him when he runs and I think it's fun. I leap on his back and I curl my arms around him and I tickle and its funny that I found a weak spot. After a bit I stop and I go back and tell everyone we are leaving and me and Ganon head back to the desert. When we get back I'm tired and I go to the bathroom but I purposely leave it unlocked because I notice everyone had already taken a bath but me and Ganon hadn't yet.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I go to the bathroom as well, hoping that Link will be in there when I do, because we're the only people who haven't had our bath yet. I really would like to share another bath this time; it should be less awkward than the first time...

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Smut Starts-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I remain hidden in the shadows as I watch Ganon come in. He looks a bit disappointed but I just smile. He gets in the water, his back to where I'm at and he starts to get clean. When he finishes I step quietly out of the shadows and I smirk, knowing that what I'm going to do is going to shock him and I slip my arms in front of him and I start rubbing him and I start sucking on his neck. He groans and I giggle and I quit and I slip in the bath and climb into his lap and I kiss him fiercely. I had already used the bath as quick as I could before Ganon could get to it so we could just have a bit of fun time. I press our groins together and we both moan into the kiss.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I suck on his lower lip, eliciting a groan, and I smirk. I thrust up into him, causing our groins to rub together and we both moan.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I feel so hot already and we barely started…I decide to nibble down his chest until I get to where the water is and I have him sit on the edge of the tub. The tub is fast to the wall and has a foot of flat area to sit on if needed and I nibble on his chest and then I graze my teeth on a nipple and he groans. I smirk and this time I took a bit of my own time to get something special to make this more fun. I smirk and he looks at me confused but I blindfold him and he is downright confused and I giggle. I take one of the 2 jars of honey that I took from the kitchen and I pour a bit on him, which causes him to yelp as I spread the stuff on his chest and I start licking the honey off as I tease him.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I groan as he licks something sticky off of me. It's making everything even more pleasurable...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I nip and suck on his skin and I find a sensitive spot and I nip and suck that area and he moans loudly. I coat my hand in honey again and I start covering his groin with it and I coat him entirely in thick honey and I take his entire length into my mouth, groaning at the taste of the honey and him mixed. When I get his length clean of honey I go a bit lower and I take his balls, which I also covered in honey, in my mouth and I hear him gasp and I gently use my tongue and he is moaning loud at this.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smell something sweet and I think that he has some honey... He continues to lick me clean and I groan loudly.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I remember on my journey that I met a dragon who taught me something as a taunt to scare foes but I remove my mouth and I smirk. I have him lay on the little flat area and I lift his legs and I grab the jar of honey and I coat my fingers in it. I slip one finger in and he groans, no signs of pain and after a bit I slip another in and I hear a hiss. My fingers freeze and after a bit I move them and he cries out when I find his sweet spot but I'll be looking for another one later. After coating the outside and inside of his entrance with honey I start to lick the outside, enjoying the taste and I stop and he asks me why I stopped and I smirk 'I have something…special planned for you and no its not shoving myself in you its…something else" I purr and my voice is dripping with lust and desire. He shudders and I go back to teasing him and I had cast the spell while talking so I press my tongue in a bit and he moans but I smirk and I slam a suddenly 7in long tongue deep inside and he screams in bliss and I hope that didn't attract anyone…hopefully Flare can keep them away and I draw my tongue back and I tilt him so his ass is up and I spread him and I let the honey drip inside and he gasps at the feel and once the rest is gone I set the jar down and I lick his entrance and I slam my tongue inside, his ass tasting like honey now and the mixture I know has to have an insane effect at this point.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I moan, the honey making everything super sensitive. He starts thrusting his tongue in and out of me and I can't stop moaning.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice he is close and I smirk. I curl my hand around the base to keep him from cumming too soon and I keep slamming on his sweet spot. I stop and I deepthroat him and I suck hard and he cries out and finishes and I drink it all up. I remove the blindfold and I smile "So…want to do the same to me? I brought two jars of the stuff for a reason" I say smiling keenly.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smirk and capture his lips into a kiss. I take the jar and start making a trail with the honey, which I immediately follow over with my tongue.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Feeling the honey on my skin is so weird…but with him licking my skin the honey makes it so much better and I am mewing from the pleasure.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smirk at the sound and continue to cover him in honey and lick it off. I focus on his nipples before going lower.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I groan at the feeling and I gasp when he starts coating my groin and I'm shuddering at the feeling of the cold honey coating me. I moan loudly when he takes me fully in his mouth and I am shaking with pleasure.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I hum in response causing him to twitch. I lick all of the honey off and I am enjoying the taste of him combined with the honey.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I already feel close just from the attention and from the fact I didn't touch myself the entire time I pleasured him. I moan as I feel his fingers, which are covered in honey, slip inside me and he can fit all three in with ease. I cry out when he brushes my sweet spot and I moan super loud when he presses on the spot.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue to press on to the spot and deepthroat him, swallowing around him. I can tell he's close so I moan around him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I cry out as I finish in his mouth and I'm panting hard. The jar isn't empty but he can tell my energy is spent and he pulls me onto his chest and we slip back into the water and rest. He starts washing us so we don't stay sticky like the honey and this time we have little to no bite marks because we used the honey. I relax as I feel him wash me and its soothing.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Smut ends-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile as I feel him relax into me, happy to be with him. Once we're clean, I lean back and enjoy the warmth of the water combined with his warmth against me.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I nuzzle his chest gently and I purr peacefully. I wish we could stay in here but we can't but suddenly I hear the door unlock and we both look toward the door and blush brightly when Flare comes in and she giggles "Ok one quick warning keep it down a bit alright? I could hear you from the other side of the castle and I had to convince your mom and dad that you were playing a game and I had to make one up…you don't have bites at all…oh so that's where the honey went" She says as she spots the jars and she chuckles "So Link is getting creative isn't he? Oh and btw I put a special spell on Link's room so its sound proof if the door is shut and locked and same with the window so if you want to move your activity in there go ahead" She says and I sigh and she just giggles "Well just giving you a warning your mother already thinks you two are going at it hard but she doesn't mention anything unless we are alone but your dad is clueless" She says and I giggle "I knew she would find out because she is a sheikiah" I say and Flare nods. She sighs "Well I'll be going and you need to head to bed. Oh and the meeting tomorrow requires you Link ok? You may not be king but I can take your classes for tomorrow" She says and I whine but she hushes me "No whining you have to go to this one. It's about what happened today" She says and I nod and she smiles "Well take another minute to relax and then head to bed my little doves" She says and she leaves and I relax again, snuggling into Ganon.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I snuggle into him as well, not liking the fact that I'm going to have to go to bed without him. But tomorrow's meeting is pretty important and we could both use sleep after today's events...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I decide to get up and dry off. After getting my clothing back on I get hugged from behind and I turn around and kiss Ganon but its gentle just like last time and I tell him night and we leave and go to our own rooms. I slowly fall asleep and I dream about playing with Ganon as our beast forms.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I fall asleep, dreaming about spending time with Link. I smile into the dreams, lost in the visions of a perfect world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is where things get really crazy. Link and Ganon have to go through time and have their ancestors/descendants fall in love with each other but its no easy task. Some already have while only one side has or neither side has. Will Ganon and Link complete the task of will they be forever trapped in time? What will happen with their love for each other? What great lengths will they go just to complete tasks AND stay together?**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I quickly get ready and get dressed in neat clothing. I walk out and I knock on Ganon's door…nothing. I open it and I see him still asleep and I sigh…sometimes I think he is lazier than me. I go to him and I shove him onto the floor and he yelps "Wake up! We got a meeting in less than an hour!" I say as I leave the room and he gets up and starts getting ready as I go to the dining room.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I groan, but I'm glad I have Link to wake me up sometimes... Otherwise, I'd probably be sleeping most of the day... Heh. I get ready pretty quickly and head downstairs to eat some breakfast before the meeting starts.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I already started eating and I see Ganon come in the room and we eat and we finish quickly. The servants take the trays and then the people for the meeting come in the room and I sigh silently. I never liked meetings so I chose to do archery class and teach others. I see two witches on brooms come in and I am shocked. We rarely get Koume and Kotake as visitor's much less in a meeting…I watch as they wait at the very end of the table and everyone else sits down.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wait until everyone sits down and I begin the meeting with an explanation of what happened yesterday. Occasionally somebody asks me a question and either Link or I answer it, before I continue on with my explanation.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice the witches looking at me and Ganon back and forth and whispering at each other and I don't really like it. When one person asks if it was the princess's fault or not and I say it wasn't. A god named Oni had taken control and used her as a puppet and then when I found him out he left. Then Kotake looks at me and then floats into the middle of the table, getting everyone's attention. She starts to speak "King of the Sand I have a warning" She says and Ganon and I pay attention "Link and you will one day be thrown into time itself and the only way to get back to us is to help the enemy win but at the same time help the hero win." She said and I'm confused but then it dawns on me "Wait…are your saying we have to help both sides bond and then…fall in love or get to a point where we can leave?" I say and she nods. I sigh and Koume comes forward "Another warning to this prophecy, you both must help both sides but avoid the princess and goddess Zelda. She will try to tear them apart and you will be trapped in that time." She says and I know Ganon is thinking on what they said.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start to think about what they're saying and it sounds reminiscent of something I heard in my history class when we were younger. I remember him saying something about the Hero of the Sky falling in love with his supposed enemy and that the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia disapproved of it. I guess knowing about the history of both the Gerudo and Hyrule has suddenly become super useful.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I look at Kotake "Do you know when it will happen?" I say but they both shake their heads and I sigh "Well we have magic and our beast forms…if we need them." I say but Koume laughs "That will not be enough. You will need Wind magic, Teleportation, Loftwing form and Minish changer" They say and I am confused. "The meeting is ending short for today because of what we need to teach them" They tell the others and no one complains. These two have been here longer than time itself and they don't take no for an answer. We follow the two witches outside and Koume grabs my hand and has me go in a circle and I stand where she wanted me to stand "The form we will give you both are Loftwing forms. You will need this and the other thing we mentioned." Kotake says and they blast me and I feel my body change and when the blasts fade I try to walk but I almost fall, luckily Koume catches me and they laugh "This is why we wanted to train you now. You need to learn how to use your new form now than later." Koume helps me walk around and soon I'm darting around and I almost knock over Ganon and the sisters are laughing. Koume teachers me how to fly and soon I'm soaring in the air and I love it. I land and they show me how I look. My feathers are gold like the sun and the tips are jade green, a color I still like.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

He is a very beautiful loftwing... I smile as I see his gold feathers shining in the sun and I begin to wonder what my loftwing form will be like...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I decide to stay in my loftwing form as they have Ganon stand where I was and I stand where he was earlier. When they zap him and the glow fades I am shocked at the looks but I squawk in laughter as Ganon tumbles before he can even take a step and I can't help it. Kotake teaches him how to walk around and then soon he flies around and they show him how he looks. He has fire red feathers and gold tips. His eye color is the same and same with mine. His tail is a deep gold and silver and mine was jade green and red.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

If I could smirk in this form, I would be, because I can see the resemblance of our colors to which piece of the Triforce we hold. I have the Triforce of Power which is usually associated with the color red and the he's Courage which is green.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I walk over to him and when we stand in front of each other he is still taller than me and its annoying. I turn back to normal and he does the same. Kotake giggles "Now on to Wind magic. This will help you greatly because you will not only meet ancestors but decedents as well" She says and they teach us wind magic. Since we are above Expert in magic we learn quickly and they teach us how to turn into a Minish size as well. They teach us how to teleport around the area and again we are fast learners and I whisper something in Ganon's ear "lets dart around the castle as loftwings and startle others while we have the chance" I say and he chuckles. Once inside we turn into our loftwing forms and we dart into the hall and we are fast runners and we jump over my dad and he chases after us. We dart outside the other door and we change back, laughing as my mom and dad and Flare catch up to us and look at us in shock. We smirk and go back to being a loftwing and we take off into the skies and I love flying around.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm enjoying flying around with Link and relaxing like this. I start to wonder when this event is going to happen to drag us into the past and I hear a sound. I look around and I notice a tornado heading straight for us, but not damaging any of the ground. I internally groan because of how reminiscent of the first Hero's journey this is. His version of Zelda was dragged down to the Surface by a similar tornado. The tornado comes for us and drags us into it. Everything goes black and when the color returns to my eyes, all I can see is a very vibrant green. I look around and I'm in an unfamiliar forest and faintly I think that it must be the Faron Woods of that time. I look for Link to make sure that he's okay, noticing that I'm no longer in my loftwing form.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I look around, or try to as I realize I'm upside down and I growl and I start cursing loudly and I hear footsteps and I see Ganon trying not to laugh "Can you get your ass over here and help me? This hurts…" I say and he helps me untangle my foot from the branches and I yelp as I almost fall head first into the ground. I sigh "Thanks…" I say and he says no problem and I look around "Where are we?" I say and I hear shouting in the distance. We run to it and I see a girl, Zelda I guess, yelling at a hero and I see someone with fire hair, literately, and he has red eyes. I growl silently and I go in my beast form and I dart over as a wolf and I growl, defending I guess my Ancestor because I remember reading about Demise and the Hero and Hylia. Zelda looks at me fearfully and I growl and I snap at her but I don't bite and she jumps back. Suddenly a sheikiah jumps out of nowhere and I flip backward and I growl. I turn human and I chuckle "Well you must be the Impa of this time…how pleasing to meet you" I say as I stand and they look shocked and I chuckle again "To be very honest I don't like it when someone like you is yelling at my ancestor so how about you leave him be" I say and she glares at me "He is keeping Demise free!" She yells but I chuckle "Same with me and my time. I am keeping Ganon in my time alive. How about you be a nice little goddess and go take a hike away from him" I say and she shakes her head and I chuckle darkly "Well then it seems I will have to punish you for that.

I don't have the blood of a sheikiah, magic of a Gerudo and skill of the Legendary Hero and Hylians for nothing" I say as I make a blade appear in my hand and my eyes glow gold. Zelda backs off and me and Impa circle each other for a fight. I smirk and I laugh "You can't beat me sheikiah so just give up" I say but she growls and she leaps at me but I somehow get behind her and I body slam her into the ground and I keep her pinned "Give up sheikiah you lost in 5 seconds" I say and she whimpers and I hit her in the head hard and knock her out. I get up and look at Zelda. She looks at me fearfully and I walk towards her, my blade still out "Scat if you fear for your sheikiah getting hurt" I say and she runs to a statue and soars up and I sigh. I make the blade vanish and I look toward the Hero and I walk to him "Sorry about that but don't worry you're not the only Hero to fall in love with the Enemy" I say and he blushes and I just giggle. I motion for someone to come out and Ganon emerges "We are here to help you so don't worry" I say and he smiles. I yelp as I get picked up and I look behind me and I sigh "Demise put me down" I say and he chuckles and sets me down. We chat for a bit and we are laughing at some jokes that are told but mostly we are planning to try and keep them together but keep Zelda away.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I notice that we're both pretty similar to our counterparts from this time. Both Links are adventurous and sweet. Demise and I both rule our own kingdom and dote on our loves...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

My hearing picks up movement behind me and I whirl around and fling a blade, pinning the now awake shiekiah's arm to the ground, and I smirk "Thought you could get away easily Impa?" I say and she tries to get the blade out of her clothing but its fast in her belt and I walk over to her. I grab her and make chains appear and I chain her to a nearby wall "Be a good sheikiah and stay put" I say and I walk back to the others and we all just chuckle "How come your so strong with magic when I know nothing about the stuff" Lin, or Link but that's what Demise calls him, says and I giggle "Well I live with him in the desert and his bloodline is known for magic so…that's how I know so much." I say and Demise looks at me "How did you turn into a wolf?" He says and I smirk "I just can. It's a part of my magic as well and he can change forms too" I say while motioning to Ganon.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, turning into a boar for a quick demonstration. I turn back and I smile at his facial expression.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile at the shocked looks on their faces and it's kinda funny. I hear shouting and I can't help but laugh. It's the sheikiah yelling angrily and it's funny to listen to. We start talking about ways to keep the two together and I get an idea "How about making both bloodlines Soulmates? The reason I think we should is because it won't just affect you but future generations and help them as well." I say and everyone smiles but Lin asks how are we going to do it and I chuckle "If I remember right…in this time there is no chosen Hero that holds a piece of the Triforce and same with Zelda and Demise. Then the Triforce should be at the statue of the goddess and we can use that to make it happen." I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, that is a pretty good idea. It definitely could work because soulmates are accepted more easily than other relationships because of how rare they are.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile when they all agree "Well lets head over to the statue so we can try and get this done" I say and they nod and Demise and Lin lead the way. I hear chuckling and Demise sighs "Not now Ghirahim. Their friend not foe so leave them alone" He says and I see a disappointed demon come out of hiding. He stands next to Demise pouting and I try not to laugh. We walk to the statue and I see the Triforce way up on the statue and I smirk at Ganon "So…how are we going to get it? Loftwings can't fly down here and we can't teleport you guys up there…" Says Link and me and Ganon laugh. We go into our loftwing forms and I spread my wings and I fly up to the Triforce. Me and Ganon land in front of it and we turn back to normal and I look at it. We both look at each other and hold hands, so our wish will be easier for the Triforce to do and we make the wish for soulmates for Demise and the Hero of the Skies. A blinding light emits from it and then it teleports us down. I see Demise and Lin have a necklace with a shard of a circle on their necks and I notice me and Ganon have the exact same ones on ours.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smirk at the necklace, happy to know that our relationship would be more accepted in our own time...As strange as it is...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hiss when I suddenly get a blade stabbed through my middle and I glance behind me to see Impa and Zelda farther behind her, both smirking and I growl, my eyes turning red and I screech in a demonic way and I kick Impa, hard and she goes flying back. I pull the blade out of me and I am a blur as I attack and beat her up in my rage. I eventually kill her and I look at Zelda and I start walking towards her until I feel a sudden wave of calm wash over me and I stop in my tracks and I have a dazed look.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I strengthen my calming magic and walk forward, wrapping my arms around him. I start cooing into his ears to calm him down. We don't need to interfere with the timeline that much by killing this time's Zelda...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

My eyes flicker from red to gold and then back to normal. I'm panting and I use healing magic to heal the stab wound. I feel weak and my legs give out from under me but luckily Ganon catches me and he holds me and I feel him cast a spell and I regain my energy. I can stand again and I walk back to the others but I'm still dazed. They look at me shocked and stunned and I look at Ganon with a look 'can you explain…' and he sighs.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I put an arm around him and begin explaining what just happened and why.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

They still look shocked afterwards but Demise gets an idea "I think I can help you control your temper" he says and he hands me a bracelet "This will help your mind think before you act even when enraged" He says and I put it on. We chat for a bit more, me being tired and I hear a meek sound behind me and I turn around. I see Zelda looking at me fearfully and I sigh "Zelda…please accept them being together" I say and she sighs "Alright…ill accept but I kinda have to now that you made them soulmates…" She says and I hear Lin cheering and when I look behind me I see Demise and Lin running off and playing and I sigh. Zelda stands next to me and she watches as they mess around and play "I've never seen them like this…I…I guess I didn't listen or bother to try and see if they really did like each other before acting…" She says as she watches them and she sighs "Thank you…for helping me see their love…" She says and I tell her it was no problem. I hear a sound and I look behind me and Ganon and I see a sage but it's different. I sigh "Well it's time for us to leave this time." I say and Zelda calls the two over. We look at them and Lin hugs me and he says he will miss me and Ganon and they both thank us for helping. We smile and we hug them both back and wish them good luck. Ganon steps in the portal first but I snicker "If you don't know this already here for…future stuff" I say and the book I hand them causes Lin to blush but I dash into the portal and I get taken to another time.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

The portal places us in a wide open field with what appears to be a horse ranch in the middle of it. It looks moderately similar to our own Hyrule Field, just smaller. I'm wondering where we're going to have to go to find the Hero of this time...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I look around and then I get an idea. I pull out my horse call and I play Epona's song and I hear a whinny and I look and see a chestnut horse run to me…followed by a very confused Hero and I'm giggling because he is confused. I get on Epona and she nickers as I pet her and the Hero looks so confused but shocked when he actually looks at me. Suddenly a fairy flies in my face and I growl and swat at it. "Hey get of Link's horse!" it says and I sigh "Great the annoying fairy… Navi I think your name was…companion of the Hero of Time?" I say and she remains silent when I say that and I chuckle "What? Shocked I know about him?" I say and she just silently floats back to the Hero and he looks at me but when he spots Ganon he growls but I growl back "You touch him and you're in trouble." I say and he backs off, really shocked that I'm guarding him. I sigh "Anyway we are here for one reason and one reason only. To bond you and the enemy or how I like to call it, having you or him fall head over heels for the other" I say and the Hero blushes brightly at that and I scan his memory and I burst out laughing "Well it won't be hard to get you that way because if I'm right with my memory scan that already happened" I say and he whines in embarrassment as he covers his face and I get off Epona and uncover his face "Don't worry you're not the only one" I say and Ganon comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and we both chuckle. He smiles and I'm glad. I ask him a few questions and apparently he can go through time but we need to find out how to get Ganondorf of this time out to the field to talk, since he is in the castle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

Hmm, how to get the other Ganondorf to leave the castle... I could always send my spirit animal to him, they are a sign that a Gerudo member wants you...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Suddenly I see Lightning and Ganon's Animal spirit dart toward the castle and I sigh "Those two always think ahead of us…" I mutter and Ganon chuckles. Epona nuzzles me and I giggle and I get on her and I rise around. She is just like my Epona and I like that. After a while I notice out Spirit Animals heading back, followed by the Ganon of this time and I get off Epona and whisper to Ganon to teleport far behind him, turn into his beast form and make sure he doesn't hurt us. He nods and vanishes and the Ganondorf comes close and my spirit animal goes back to my side "So…a Hylian with a spirit animal…interesting" He says and I just laugh "Actually I'm not Hylian I'm half Gerudo and half Sheikiah." I say and he looks at me and draws his blade but I smirk as he gets knocked over and pinned by Ganon as his beast form. He complains and Ganon lets him up and turns normal and goes close to him. The Ganon of this time gets up and turns around and I know he is shocked by seeing himself and I chuckle "Well good you two met now can we get you both started on bonding?" I say as I steal his blade away from him and I seal his magic.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I watch his reaction as he realizes that his blade has been stolen and I smirk. He should've known, what with Link saying he was part Shiekiah...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I giggle and the guy looks at me and I wave his blade around "Looking for this?" I say and he growls and I dart off at an impossible speed if I weren't a sheikiah and he just watches in shock as I am suddenly behind him and I bite his ear and he yelps and stumbles back but he rams into the hero of this time and they both fall over. We laugh at them both when they get up The Hero and Ganondorf look at us and we just smile. I scan Ganondorf's memory and I smirk as I find memories of falling for the boy and I giggle "So it seems the Hero of Time isn't the only one to fall head over heels for the enemy" I say and they both blush brightly and they don't look at us nor make eye contact with each other and I just smile.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smirk at them, walking up beside Link and putting an arm around his shoulders. He leans into the embrace and I smile.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I teleport beside the Hero and he looks at me confused. I turn him so he is facing Ganondorf and I whistle. The Ganon of this time looks at me and I shove the Hero so they fall and I quickly teleport back to my cousin and I notice their lips brushed and I stay quiet as they quickly get up and the Hero hides behind Epona. I know they're both blushing brightly and they don't really know how to react to knowing the other has feelings for them but I just watch as the hero keeps peeking over Epona at Ganon and he keeps glancing at him in his side view.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I roll my eyes at them, but it's cute as well. They just need to adjust to the fact that they both like each other.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh and I go and pull out an empty bottle and I shove Navi in it and I grab Epona and I lead her away, letting the hero and Ganondorf be near each other without getting judged and I walk quite a ways away and I let Epona graze. I watch the pair from afar and Ganon teleports over and I sigh "let's hope taking the fairy away works" I say as I watch them. Ganondorf starts up some conversation with the Hero and I notice the Hero get flustered and I'm guessing their nice and sweet comments but I use magic so we can hear what their saying "Do you really like me…in the way he mentioned" I hear Ganon ask and The Hero nods and they both go silent and I see Ganondorf go to the Hero and lift his chin and I know what he is going to do but he pauses and I can tell he is unsure to do it but to me, and my cousin's surprise the Hero kisses him and I know it shocked him but I honestly thought that Ganon would be the one to do it first. I watch in happiness as they ignore their surroundings and just enjoy the moment and I chuckle "I knew it would work. Navi would be yelling at him if they got too close to each other" I say quietly but then I growl "Look…sages we need to watch out for" I say as I point to the right of a ranch.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I keep an eye on them, ready to step between them and the new couple. I don't want this to be cause of a war...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I growl when I notice a sage walk forward but I notice it's a small girl. I notice the pair yelp and I know Link is looking ashamed but…the odd thing is what the girl says "Link…I knew that you would do this but…I'm on your side. Love is strange and it takes the strangest paths…let love take its course and I wish you good luck" She says and The Hero says thank you but mentions her name…Saria I gasp "Saria is the forest sage sure but she is also the hero's closest friend and the one he grew up with as a kid. That's why she is not caring about them being together…because she doesn't want to break his trust with her" I say and Ganon smiles but I groan as the other sages start coming forward and I decide it's time to intervene and we walk there. The sages are yelling at Link but I roar and they all go silent "Alright everyone but Saria must leave out of the sages understand?" I say and they all growl "Why do you have one of his generation with you?" demands Impa and I sigh "One none of your business and two if you don't let these two stay together you are messing with fate itself! We are trapped here until they can stay together without our help SO FUCK OFF" I shriek in a demonic voice the last bit and they all run. All but Saria and she hugs my leg "Thanks for the help and helping these two find each other." She says and I smile "It's alright" I say but she climbs onto my back and I sigh as she sits on my shoulder and I whisper something in her ear and she leaps on my cousin and sits on his neck and I snicker as she messes with his hair.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

She starts messing with my hair and I growl playfully, not really annoyed. It's just fun to pretend to be that way and I see a smile on her face, so she knows I'm just playing with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Multi Ganon x Link pairings, Vaati x Link, WW Link x Ganon and more XD**

 **Warning: more smut because Ganon and link have no clue when they will get alone time next on this crazed journey.**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I get Navi out of the bottle and she instantly starts yelling at Link for kissing Ganondorf blah but the pair look at each other and then back at the fairy and they kiss right in front of her but stick the middle finger at her and she shrieks in anger and they both laugh as they flee from the fairy and its funny to watch.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I snicker a little bit, knowing that Navi was always annoying to the Hero of Time. Doing that must have been really fun.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I burst out laughing when Navi hits the Hero in the head but only causes the pair to fall on each other and they kiss and it only makes Navi more aggravated and I just keep laughing at the mad as hell fairy. Navi zooms over to me and starts shrieking at me but I grin and I teleport and she is so confused. She soon zips back to the pair and keeps annoying them. Thy ignore her and continue their make-out session but I sigh and I zap them "Don't want them to get too far do we?" I say and Ganon and Saria chuckle. They come back over and I notice a sudden flash and they have the soulmate shards on their necks and I cheer "Now you can't be separated easily because of them! Soulmate shards mean you were made for each other and its actually Hyrule Law for soulmates to not be taken apart and killed nor hurt or locked up. If anyone does they and their family and kids get killed and if it was the Princess or a sage that temple gets destroyed and if it was the princess she gets killed." I say and they look shocked at me and I giggle "What? I paid real good attention in my classes unlike someone I know" I say while glaring playfully at my cousin.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I glare back, "Hey! I knew all that!" I pout a little, eliciting a laugh from him. I reluctantly smile at the sound of him so happy.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile because I'm just having fun but it's true he may know it but he does fall asleep in class sometimes. We chat for a bit and Navi went silent and I smile but…there is one last test. We need to show Zelda their love...Ganondorf takes us to the castle and I had already unsealed his magic and gave his blade back. We make it to the top and the door opens. We walk in and I see Zelda in a crystal "Wow…a crystal…k let her out and see what she thinks." I say and he has the crystal come down and it fades.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

Zelda immediately steps back, not expecting to see two Ganondorfs and two Links. I smirk slightly at her reaction and wrap an arm around my Link, causing her to gasp when the other Ganondorf does the same. She sees the soulmate shards and a few emotions run through her eyes, mainly shock, sadness, and a slight bit of anger before they're replaced with resignation. I can tell that she knows that she has to accept their relationship due to the Law against splitting up soulmates.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile when I notice she has to let them stay together and she sighs and leaves the room and the Hero and Ganondorf cheer and I'm happy. I look to my left and I notice a portal that looks weird and I touch it. It ripples at my touch but I sigh "Well we got to get going." I say and the pair come to us and I smile "Your welcome to both of you" I say and I get hugged by them both and same with my cousin. Navi says sorry about yelling and I smile "It's alright Navi take care" I say and she nods. Me and Ganon walk through the portal but not before I toss a special spell book behind me and we appear in a new world.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

We arrive in a forest that's very bright and lively. I don't quite know which part of the timeline we've been sent to, but we should find out soon.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I feel something peck my leg and when I look down I shriek in surprise and I quickly climb onto Ganon's back and I look at the thing. It looks like a hat with a beak and it moves. I hear shouting "Ezlo! Where did you go?" I see a young version of me but I am still scared of the thing.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile softly at Link's reaction, knowing that if I were him I would've freaked out as well. The hat is pretty creepy...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I see the young hero start scolding I guess the thing is Ezlo and he sets the thing back on his head and I just eye the thing carefully and the young hero giggles "Don't worry about him. He was cursed to look like this but this isn't who he really is" he says and I relax "Well if that's the case he isn't as freaky" I say and Ezlo remarks about it and I just laugh. I ask where we are and the boy replies we are in Minish Woods. I sigh and I have him lead us out of the woods and we look around the field. The kid leads us to Hyrule town but I hear a chuckle and I turn around. I see a man wearing purple and he walks toward us…but goes right past us and when the young Hero turns around the guy knocks Ezlo off his head and grabs the boy's chin and smirks. I notice the hero blush and I look at Ganon and I smile. 'It seems they may have something they hide' I think and the guy nips the boy's ear before vanishing and the hero is blushing a lot. Ezlo growls "That Vaati keeps doing that every time he enters town and he is getting on my nerves" he says and I sigh "Well I kinda liked how he looked and besides I could sense he is a wind mage." I say and I look at Ganon and I know he knows I'm hinting to the Wind magic we learned.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod in response, grinning a little. I get that he's hinting to the magic that we've learned and once I start thinking of it, a little gust of wind shoots from my fingers, unconsciously.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I catch it quickly and the young Hero is surprised and I hear a chuckle. I look to see Vaati again and he is looking at the wind. I fling it to him and he catches it and it vanishes. He walks over "So two others that came through time that know wind magic? Surprising…" He says and Ezlo starts ranting at him and Vaati ignores him. He hands the young Hero a letter and I secretly make a copy of it and I hide it. The Hero looks hyper but only in his eyes and Vaati leaves but not before nipping his ear again. The Hero leads us to an inn and we rest. Since we have been dragged through time we haven't had time to rest or eat and I see the boy come in our room with good and we thank him.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm excited to eat, it's been a while since we've last been allowed to stop and take break. I don't know about Link, but I'm pretty tired...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I finish eating but I pull out the copy of the letter and I open it and I read what it says "Link meet me at Minish Woods tomorrow night by the small pond. Like last time I'll be waiting for you so don't keep me waiting. –Love your little wind mage Vaati" I giggle after reading it and I know I shouldn't have seen it but I had to know so we could follow the Hero. Ganon looks at me funny and I blush "I…might have copied that letter Vaati gave the kid" I say quietly and he sighs. I hand it to him and he reads it and I giggle "This is getting to be easy so far but…what will happen when it's almost impossible to bond them?" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I shrug, hoping that it will not be that difficult to bond them. But it hasn't been particularly easy so far, so this probably won't be as well.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I set my plate down on the table and I take most of my clothing off but I leave my pants on. I am hot and I don't care about having most of my clothing off. I notice a bath is connected to our room and I look at Ganon "Want to go relax together? Who knows when we will have alone time later on" I say, kinda hoping he wants to join me.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, smiling at him. I don't know when after this we'll have the time to spend time together, so I need to take all the chances I can get.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Smut Starts=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch as he removes his clothing and the armor he had on when we got taken through time. He sighs in relief when the armor is off and I giggle. We both are now in just pants and I head to the bathroom and I get the water ready. At home its always ready but I finish getting the water ready and I squeal when arms wrap around me and I blush brightly when a hand grazes over my groin. He chuckles and shuts and locks the door and after removing his pants, goes in the water and I do the same. After getting ourselves clean I notice a lustful look in his eyes and I know he craves attention but I act like I don't notice and I know he will pounce in a few seconds and be the dominate one.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I capture his lips into a passionate kiss. One of my hands holds his waist, while the other tangles in his hair. I quickly gain admittance into his mouth and our tongues fight for dominance for a minute with me winning. I explore his mouth as the hand that was on his waist comes up and tweaks one of his nipples.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I mew in pleasure as his hand keeps messing with my nipple and then starts roaming my chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and I groan as he sucks on my lip and then he stops the kiss and starts nibbling on my neck.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I try to make sure that I don't leave as many bite marks as I did the first time, though I can't help but leave one on his collarbone where I know that it won't be visible under his clothes. I then kiss down his chest and lick one of his nipples, playing with the other one with my hand. I capture it between my teeth lightly and begin to suck on it.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I moan loudly when he starts sucking on one and I arch my chest as a silent request for more attention and I squeal when he bites it gently. I'm panting and he slowly nips and sucks on my skin and when he gets to where the water is he simply lifts me out of the water and keeps going. He reaches my groin but tries something different and he sets my legs on his shoulders and I gasp and moan when he takes me fully in his mouth and I cling onto his hair and I'm moaning loudly.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start bobbing my head up and down, rubbing my tongue along the side of him. I massage his balls with one hand, feeling proud of his reaction.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I moan louder than ever and I'm quivering. I'm griping his hair tight but he doesn't seem to mind but he suddenly sets me in his lap and I groan as he grinds into me. He kisses me again and I taste myself, which is a bit odd to me, and his hands slip behind me and one toys with my ass while the other keeps me close while he grinds into me and I wrap my arms around his neck again and deepen the kiss.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I slip one of my fingers into him and he moans into the kiss. I start thrusting it in and out of him, feeling him arch into the feeling.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I break the kiss and I'm panting hard and I moan when he adds another finger and I cry out in bliss when he finds my sweet spot and he starts abusing the spot. I'm withering in his arms from the sheer pleasure and he kisses me fiercely again and I deepen it instantly.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I moan into the kiss and grind against him, adding a third finger. Once I'm sure that he's stretched enough, I pull my fingers out, eliciting a whimper. I smile at it before looking at him curiously.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I know what he has in mind and I blush more than ever and I'm slightly nervous but I smile, showing that I'll allow it. I get off his lap and I lean on the edge of the tub so my rear is facing him and I yelp when I feel his tongue licking my entrance and I groan at the feeling.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I push my tongue into him, causing him to push back into me. I smirk internally and thrust my tongue in and out of him a couple times.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I moan at the feeling and I'm quivering a bit. He stops, to my disappointment but then I remember what I'm allowing him to do and I hear him use some magic and I feel him grind into me and I blush and I stay still. I hear him doing something and then I feel him press on my entrance and he pauses. I know he wants me to be sure about this because once we start there is no going back. I press back slightly and he starts pressing forward and I hiss as the tip goes in. I bite my lip and whimper from the pain as tears start to form.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I kiss his neck lightly, trying to distract him from the pain I know he's feeling.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

The pain eventually fades and I feel him press in more and I hiss again. I decide to do something and when he gets himself half way in I slam myself the rest of the way and I cry out and whimper in pain. Ganon curls an arm around me and starts rubbing me, trying to get pleasure to override pain. It soon works and he lets me adjust to the feeling and I feel hot waves of pleasure coursing through me and it's amazing. I smile slightly because this is happening and I push back a bit, causing him to go a bit deeper and I don't feel pain anymore.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I take the hint and slowly start thrusting into him. I get deeper and deeper until I hit his sweet spot, causing him to moan loudly. I smirk at the reaction, aiming for that spot.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

When he suddenly slams hard into the spot I cry out in bliss and he starts slamming into that one spot. I start crying out his name and it causes him to go a lot harder and faster. Our Triforce Pieces glow and suddenly I feel like I'm drugged with a sex drug because everything suddenly got ten times more pleasurable. I'm screaming in bliss from what our pieces just did and I can't help it.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I groan in response to the Triforce pieces heightening our sensations. I speed up again from the increase in pleasure, causing Link to scream out my name and I'm suddenly glad for the silencing spell that I had placed on the room earlier.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

My voice is wearing out and soon I feel super close but again our Triforce Pieces glow and I wonder what is going to happen…I realize too late what happened as I hear a growl and Ganon slams one last time but I gasp when I feel him shove a knot inside me and I scream in bliss as I finish and I'm in a daze of pleasure as I ride out the afterglow. After a bit I sigh "Why did our pieces do things like this…they didn't do things before…" I say tiredly and he just pants and I know I won't get an answer because we both are tired. He pulls me in his lap, because of our pieces we managed to tie together, and he starts washing us both to get the sweat off. Its awkward but there isn't anything we can do but wait and I know we can't sit in the water so, with some trouble, Ganon carries me and dries us both off and then carries me to the bed and curls around me and it feel so weird to be like this…I slowly slip off to sleep, worn out from what just happened.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Smut End-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel his breathing even out and I quickly fall asleep myself, exhausted from what happened.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I shift and I hiss in pain. My entire lower half hurts and I shift so he slips out but it hurts so bad…I notice him wake and when he brushes my lower back I hiss in pain. He mutters sorry and nuzzles my neck gently and he gets up. I remain in bed and I try to relax but it still hurts. I feel him start rubbing something on my lower back and I hiss but soon my muscles relax and the pain fades some. He starts massaging that area and I relax as the pain slowly fades but there is still some. I tell him I'm staying in bed because I don't want to sit. He sighs and curls back around me gently and keeps saying sorry but I just relax and enjoy snuggling.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I feel really bad that he's in pain, but at least he appears to be happy to be cuddling. I'm enjoying it as well.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear knocking and I hear the young Hero's voice "You awake?" he says and I tell him yes and he says he will be out and will be back tonight just to let us know and I smile. He says that there is some food for us if one of us wants to pick it up and bring it to the room its downstairs on a tray and then he leaves. I sigh and Ganon gets up and gets dressed so he can grab the food and I guess so I can go back to sleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I go downstairs and grab the food, walking back upstairs quickly. When I return to the room, I see that Link has fallen asleep again. I smile fondly at him before dividing the food into two and beginning to eat.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I notice Ganon finishing eating and he notices I'm awake "Sorry did I wake you?" He says but I smile "No I think it was the smell of food that woke me" I say sleepily and he chuckles. He helps me sit up, since I'm still sore, and after eating I quickly get comfy, not bothering to get clothing on because of me being sore, and I slip back under the covers and go back to sleep on my side so if Ganon ever wants to snuggle he can.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I finish eating and I chuckle when I notice what position he fell asleep in. So he wants me to cuddle him again... I don't mind, so I climb in the bed and curl up behind him, though I'm not tired enough to fall back asleep. I comfortably doze with him in my arms.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up again, not as sore as earlier but then I notice its turning dark and then I jump up, ignoring the slight pain and I get dressed and I know I'm suddenly active but Ganon looks at me weird and I shove the letter from earlier in his face as I finish getting dressed and he remembers. We get up and I check the boy's room, not there but Ezlo is asleep. We walk out of town and I see a flash of green to my left and I smile. I wait a few seconds and then I head to the woods. I turn into a wolf and Ganon turns into a boar and we walk silently through the brush following the young Link and we watch as he waits by a shallow pond. I hear sounds to my right and I see Vaati sneak up behind the young Link and startle him and the hero shrieks and then they both laugh "Why do you always do that!?" Complains the young Link and Vaati just chuckles and pulls the young Link into a kiss and he melts into it.

A sudden flash is seen and the soulmate shards appear on their necks and they look at them in confusion. I look at Ganon and we both nod. We turn normal and we walk out, startling the pair but I seal the Wind Mage's magic before he can vanish and he growls frustrated. "Settle down you two alright? We are fine with you two being together…actually we wanted it to happen because we need the princess to accept it and then we can move on to another time but if she doesn't we are trapped here…" I say and the young Link looks at us confused "What are these then?" He says as he looks at the shard and I giggle "That is a soulmate shard. You and Vaati are now soulmates and you can never be pulled apart because of them." I say and Vaati and the young Link smile.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile at their reaction. Now we just have to find this time's Zelda and get her to accept their relationship...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

"So…where is Zelda?" I say and Vaati sighs "Um…i…kinda turned her to stone…" he says and I look at him shocked "Wha…wait what?!" I say surprised and I sigh "First a crystal and then stone WHAT ELSE IS THIS STUPID PRINCESS GOING TO BE KEPT IN NEXT ICE!?" I yell and I walk away frustrated and I lean on a tree and sigh. Luckily the bracelet is glowing and my eyes are flickering gold but the bracelet glows brighter and I settle down and I chuckle "Well I guess this bracelet did come in handy after all." I say and Ganon chuckles. We go back to town and Vaati asks how many elements he needs to get and he says one left but it's the wind one and I sigh Vaati says he can show me and Ganon around while young Link gets the last Element and then we can fix Zelda and I yawn "Using magic tires me out…I don't get why but it does" I say and Ganon yawns too and we all laugh. Vaati makes some dinner for us to eat together, after I un sealed his magic and we eat and chat.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

This is going to take a bit more to actually get to Zelda... At least we know the plan of what we're doing... Dinner is delicious and Vaati is pretty good company.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear a growl and I turn around and I get bit in the arm and I yelp and it's Ezlo and I try to pry him off but it's no use. Ganon makes a fireball and puts it really close to him and he lets go and I look and he actually bit me. I'm bleeding on the underside of my arm and the top bit, not by much but still. He is glaring at me "WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE WITH VAATI…"He trails off and his anger fades when he notices the soulmate shards on their necks and he looks in shock "I don't believe it…your…soulmates?" He says in disbelief and they nod and he looks down and tells me sorry for biting me and I chuckle "Look a simple bite like this is nothing from what I've been through. I've been stabbed right through the middle once so a bite like this is nothing." I say as I wave my hand over the bite and it heals.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I growl lightly, still upset about him biting Link. There is forgiveness in my eyes though, I just wanted to let out the last of my annoyance and not bottle it up.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear the growl but when I look in his eyes I know he is just making sure he doesn't get too angry and we chat for a bit with the stunned Ezlo sitting next to me and he tries to climb on me but I whisper something to him and then I toss him onto Ganon's head and Ezlo clings on as Ganon tries to pull him off and he is mad at me. I burst out laughing and I run and he chases me after getting Ezlo off his head.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue to chase after him, even though he's slightly faster than I am. By this point, I'm chasing him because it's fun rather than him throwing Ezlo at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Link wants to be fair so more smut so Link can be even with his cousin X3**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I teleport over to where everyone is and we stop the chase. Ganon sits and rests and everyone decides to head to the inn. Vaati asks Ezlo if he can sleep with young Link tonight and he nods. I stand up but I flinch, until now I didn't notice how sore I was but it hurts to walk now and I growl but it's in slight pain. I tell the others to head back first and they nod. Once they leave I almost buckle from the pain and Ganon catches me "I am never walking through fricking Hyrule tomorrow because I already hurt badly just from a little bit of walking and running" I say and Ganon picks me up, careful of my backside, and carries me back to our room. I take of most of my clothing and I rest in just my pants and I crawl under the covers. Ganon does the same and we snuggle and I growl playfully "I am never doing that for a while" I say and I know he knows what I mean.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I half-smile and cuddle into him. I understand precisely what he means and I'm okay with it...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

"Or will I?" I say playfully and he sighs he snuggles around me more and he nips my neck "What was that for?" I say and he just nuzzles the spot "Night" He says and I go to sleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

He falls asleep pretty quickly and I stay awake for a little bit, thinking about everything that's happened recently. But eventually, I fall asleep to the warmth of cuddling with him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up sore and I sigh. I notice its noon and I hear small splashing sounds and I smirk. I get up quietly and I realize the door is unlocked. I teleport in and I grin when I realize my cousin is trying to sate himself and I slip my hand into the water and I curl my hand around him. He gasps in surprise and I giggle "Did I wake you?" he asks but I tell him I woke on my own. I remove my pants and I slip in the water. I rub him quite hard and fast and soon he finishes. I snuggle up to him and I get an idea "Ganon…can we be fair? You took me so…can i do the same?" I say but I won't rush. The warm water is helping remove the soreness I'm feeling and I'm quite relaxed.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I look away, blushing, but I nod anyway. I wouldn't mind being submissive to him...

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-Smut Starts=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smirk and I decide to do one thing first. I bite his neck in a spot he can't cover easily and he growls but I lick the spot and grind into him and he moans. I slip my hand down and I move my mouth to his chest and I nip and graze my teeth on the skin. The hand I slipped down teases his entrance and he shudders at the feeling before I slip one in. He hisses at the feeling and I stay still. He relaxes and I suck on a nipple to distract him as I slowly move my finger.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

The uncomfortable feeling slowly transforms into pleasure and I moan. He adds another finger and I stiffen before relaxing.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I gently chew on the nipple I have in my mouth and I stretch him a bit and he suddenly moans loudly and arches and I smirk. I bite a bit harder and I press on that spot and he gasps. I add a third finger and he whimpers and I let him adjust.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

Once I adjust to the feeling, I push back on his fingers, giving him the hint to start moving. He takes the hint and starts slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of me, focusing on my sweet spot. I moan loudly, the pleasure overwhelming me.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I love having this much control and I suddenly hit his sweet spot hard and he cries out. I smirk and I nip his skin all over. When I think he is stretched enough I remove my fingers and I back off and I make a motion with my hand for him to turn around and he does. I brush my hands over his rear and I smirk when I feel him shudder. I start licking his entrance and he moans loudly at that.

-=-Ganon's Pov-=-

I push back into him and he chuckles. I blush, but then he thrusts his tongue into me and I moan loudly. He thrusts his tongue in and out of me a few times before removing it, causing me to whimper.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I make a bottle appear and when I get myself coated I press at his entrance. He tenses and I rub his back to relax him. When he relaxes I press in and he hisses when I only got the tip in and I freeze. After a bit of moving and stopping I'm finally in all the way and I wait and let him adjust.

-=-Ganon's Pov-=-

I scrunch my face up in pain and Link starts kissing my neck, trying to distract me. After a bit, the pain fades and I move against him, causing a rush of pleasure to shoot up my spine. I moan and he starts thrusting into me, slowly at first to let me get used to it.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

This is a new kind of pleasure for me but I know Ganon is already lost in what I'm giving him. I go a bit faster and harder and he suddenly cries out and I smirk because I know I found his sweet spot. I decide to start going really hard, aiming for his sweet spot and hitting it every time and he is moaning loudly from it. I smirk and I spank him, causing him to squeal and I find it funny. While pounding him I continue to spank him, turning his rear red and sensitive.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I moan as he spanks me in a particularly sensitive spot. I...somehow...find this pleasurable, rather than painful, like I would've thought. But each slap sends a delicious mix of pain and pleasure down my spine.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice he likes it and I stop because he is red and I know super sensitive at this point plus with how hard I'm slamming into him I hit his sensitive rear as well. I decide to bite and nip on his back and I bite his neck on another almost can't hide spot and I hear him groan and I smirk. I know he hates me for it but since I'm in control I can do what I like and I bite and lick many spots that can't be hidden just to be annoying but I go a lot harder and faster with pounding him.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start feeling myself getting close to the edge and I start pushing back into his thrusts, causing him to go a lot deeper than he would've on his own. I moan, the pleasure building up and I start to see stars.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I can tell he is close and our Triforce pieces glow again and I feel like I'm drugged again. I hear him moan louder than ever and I know he feels the same way. I go really hard and he shrieks in pleasure as he finishes and I groan when he tightens around me and I finish in him. We rest like this for a bit before I pull out and I help him get back in so the water will help him not be as sore and I rest on his chest. I look at his neck and he has bite all over and I grin.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Smut end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I see him grin and I notice that I'm covered in bite marks, not all of them easy to hide. I roll my eyes, but relax into the water. I'm too sore to do anything else...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I let him relax in the water and I wash myself to get clean. I do the same for him, since his energy is low, and he thanks me. I get out of the tub and I tell him he can get out whenever he wants. I dry myself off and I feel a bit sore from that but not as much and I get dressed. I hear a knock and its Vaati telling us that food is downstairs and I head downstairs and collect the food and I bring it back up. When I get in the room I notice Ganon in bed but he looks at me, which means he is still awake and I separate the food and we eat. Once he is done he gets comfy and I smile. I go behind him and I snuggle up against him.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I snuggle into him, tired from our previous activities. I fall asleep quickly and for the first time in a while, before him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile when I notice he fell asleep first. I think about what has happened so far in this time and then I slip off to sleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wake up first and I shift only to have pain shoot down my spine. I hiss and settle back down, knowing that I'm not going to be able to comfortably move for a little while.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I yawn but I notice Ganon is awake. I smile a bit but I know he is in pain so I decide to leave the room. I tell Ganon I'll be right back and he makes a sound that he heard me. I leave the room and I see Vaati "Hey is there any muscle relaxer magic or potions and pain relief that you know about?" I say and he makes two potions appear and I thank him. He looks at me and whispers in my ear that he knows what we did because he can smell Ganon's scent on me and mine on his and I blush brightly. I quickly head back up and I go back in the room. I notice Ganon is asleep and I start to wake him.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wake up to Link lightly shaking me and I smile at him. He hands me the potions and tells me to drink them. I do and sigh happily as they take effect.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile when he relaxes and I snicker and he looks at me confused. I notice his cheeks turn red and he is suddenly hot to the touch and I smirk "What? You thought the potions would be perfectly normal? One of the potions was muscle relaxer but…it was made out of sex drug stuff and when I read the potion it said side effects are you can be drugged sexually" I say and he groans. I sigh "Well this is what we get for using this time's potions but I guess I need to tend to you." I say and I uncover him and he blushes darker and he closes his eyes. I instantly deepthroat him and I know the potion only lasts one round or at least the side effect does and I coat him. I remove my boots and pants but I leave the top half on and I kiss him gently, trying to be nice and I have him enter me again. This time I'm in control and very quickly he comes inside me but I don't mind. I quickly tend to myself and I clean us both up and he growls and tells me to never give him the muscle relaxer stuff again and I just sigh and snuggle up to him and I tell him to sleep. I had gotten us both dressed at least so if the hero or wind mage comes in we are decent enough.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I snuggle into him and quickly fall asleep, the side effect of the potion lowering my energy.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I notice Ganon still asleep. I quietly get up and I leave the room. I notice Vaati talking with the hero and I go to them "So did you get the last element?" I say and he nods and I smile. Vaati looks at me, sniffs the air and he grins and I growl and I collect some food for me and Ganon. I go back upstairs and I separate the food and I start eating.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wake up to the smell of food and slowly sit up, happy that I'm not in as much pain as before. Link hands me my food and I begin to eat, super hungry since it's been a while since I last ate.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I finish and I tell Ganon that the hero found the last element and that Zelda should be free. I say we should get supplies before we go through the portal because we will need it. He nods and he finishes eating and we leave the room after he gets dressed. I give him pain relief and I tell him I made this one from magic so it's safe and he drinks it. Vaati and the young Link get up when they see us and we head to the castle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm pretty excited to get this time's Zelda to accept their relationship, because it means that we'll be one step closer to getting back to our own time.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We wait for the Hero to go do whatever he wanted with the element and then we go to where Zelda's statue is and the Hero hits the statue and it crumbles. Zelda blinks and she smiles but her smile falls when she sees Vaati and she looks even more confused when she spots us. I smirk and Ganon wraps an arm around me and Vaati mimics it with the young Hero. Zelda notices the soulmate shards but she shrieks and storms out and I sigh. I chase after her but she yells at me and says that she will not accept them at all and I groan in disappointment because of that. She locks herself in her room and I go back to Ganon and the others. I tell them what she said and Ganon looks frustrated because if she never accepts them we will be trapped.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sigh, annoyed at the Zelda of this time. We have to figure out a way to get to accept this or else we can't leave...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

It's been a week with no luck and one time I almost got hit in the head with a pot. I've tried everything I can think of…without doing anything to force her… Ganon and I have been trying to make a plan but we don't have any ideas yet…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sigh in frustration. This Zelda is really annoying the both of us. Why can't she just accept their relationship so that we could move on?!

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I decide to go to the princess's room again and when I get there I hear her talking to herself. She mentions stuff about the hero not wanting her in his life when Vaati is with him and that she will be alone. I smile when I realize why she won't accept them and I go back to Ganon and I see Vaati and the Hero. I tell them what I found out and young Link heads there to talk to her.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I hope this time that Link will be able to get her to accept them.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I see young Link come back with Zelda and she has a sorry look. She says how sorry she is because she thought if she accepted that she would lose her childhood friend and she didn't realize her not accepting was keeping me and Ganon trapped in this time. I tell her it's alright and that at least she accepted in the end. Another portal appears nearby but me and Ganon collect supplies before we go near it and it looks really odd…its purple, black and it has weird symbols around it on a gold frame…Ganon walks through and I toss a book to Vaati and when he looks at it he blushes and I wink and I dash through the portal.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

We arrive in an open field and I can faintly see a castle in the distance. I don't know at what point in the timeline we've arrived in, but I want us to quickly find this world's Link and whichever villain we're supposed to pair him with.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

"So nice to meet you again skychild. I see that you both are still trying to get out of being shoved through time." I turn around and see Ghirahim and I sigh "Well good to see someone who knows us but…why are you here?" I say and he chuckles "This one era is where all enemies, or most at least, are brought here to this era like me and Zant are some examples. Master's soul has pieced together and he now is out in the desert so if you need his location he is there. The Hero is at the castle and if you want I will tell Master about you both…" He says and I look at Ganon unsure if we should let him.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I shrug before saying, "If it'll make our task here easier, then sure." I just want to go back home, so if this would help, I'm all for it.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I get an idea "Wait…I got an idea what if we lead both the Hero and enemy in this time both out alone? We need something but luckily I'm half sheikiah and my mom gave me a special item so I can look like a sheikiah if I activate it. I can be the messenger for the hero while Ghirahim can deliver one to the Ganon of this time. Oh and you can be a loftwing and ill ride you so you won't be left behind." I say the last bit towards Ganon and he nods. I think for a moment and then I ask a few questions. A girl named Lana is out somewhere and isn't at the castle at the moment and I could make a letter for the Ganon of this time by having my cousin request a meeting because we are in the future so we are their ancestors and if he requests a meeting then he has to come. I get started on the letter by Lana and Ganon gets the request letter started. Once we are done I make mine sound like Lana wants to show Link something privately and Ganon hands the letter he made to Ghirahim. "Once we are really close to the castle you teleport to him and give the letter to him alright?" I say and he nods. Ganon turns into a loftwing and I pull out the sheikiah necklace and I put it on. I cut my finger and when my blood touches the stone it absorbs the bit of blood and I flash and I'm wearing sheikiah clothing. I get on Ganon and I have him head to the castle…I hope this works and doesn't start a war.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I fly to the castle, enjoying the feeling of getting to fly as a loftwing again. I just hope that this is going to be successful, rather than causing us more problems...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I have him land nearby and I tell him to stay, guards are within hearing distance so I have to treat him like a mount, and I walk inside quietly. Surprisingly I get let in easy because I'm a sheikiah. I see the princess and I see the hero and I get on one knee and bow respectively. Luckily I got lessons on how sheikiah bow and it helps. The princess asks why I am here and I pull out a letter "The Sorceress Lana sent me here with a letter for a warrior named Link" I say and she says I may stand and I do. The Hero comes close and I hand him the letter and I wait for his response. He reads it over and tells me to tell Lana he will be there and I nod. I bow to the princess in a final respect and then I walk out. I walk back to Ganon, who the guards started petting and I shoo them away from him and I get on Ganon and we fly off. When we are far enough away I chuckle "That was easier than I thought and it worked!" I say cheerfully. "Let's hope this all works out fine." I say kinda worried.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod my head slightly, mindful of the fact that he's still on my back. I'm just glad that he got the guards off of me. I wouldn't have minded if they were people that I know, but they were just kind of annoying me, no matter how good the petting felt.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I have us land back at the spot we were at and I turn back to my normal look. I put the necklace away and Ghirahim appears "He is on his way." He says and I nod "Same with the Hero…stick around though because we might need your help" I say and he nods. I see something in the distance on a horse and its black and I sigh "Well there he is…let's hope he gets here before the Hero so we can blindfold them both…or seal their magic and take their weapons…" I say and I teleport. Ganondorf rides up and is shocked but gets off the horse and I quietly seal his magic and steal his weapons and anything he can use to hurt others with and I make Ghirahim leave with them. I see the Hero on his way and I quickly use magic so he can't see both Ganon's and once he makes it here I blindfold the Ganondorf of this time and tie his hands quickly and when the Hero gets off I seal any abilities he has and I steal his weapons and items and other things then blindfold him and tie his hands behind him and he growls. I sigh and I make the magic around us vanish and both the hero and the other Ganondorf are mad and confused. I sigh "Well that's one thing done…" I say and I set up a barrier around us and I have me, Ghirahim and my cousin step out of it and I put a barrier in-between the two in the circle so they can't escape. I snap and their ropes vanish and so do their blindfolds and they are so freaking confused.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smirk at how confused they are. I know part of it is that they weren't expecting to see another Link and Ganondorf. It's pretty entertaining to see them this confused.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**  
I watch as they realize that an enemy is on the other side of the barrier I have them in and I leap up and stand on the top of the barrier wall. I walk till I'm at the middle one, that separates them both, and I sit with balance only a sheikiah could have for this. They look at me so shocked and I scan their memory. Ganon has no love interest for the hero but the Hero seems to have fallen for him…shit…this will be really hard but…maybe we can help them bond fast? I get up and I go back to my cousin and I tell him what I found out in the memory scans.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I scowl at this new revelation. This is going to take quite a bit of effort...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I get an idea and I smile "Ganon…what if we take our descendant out for a walk? Ill magically mark this place so we can come back here but we can take them for a walk and how about I talk about your personality and you talk about me? Let's see if that sparks something to help them" I say quietly enough they can't hear but so my cousin can. He smiles and I leap into where the Hero is and I put the barrier down for the side the other Ganon is on but the one me and the Hero is in isn't down yet. My cousin grabs his descendant's hand and drags him away and I do the same after putting the barrier down and I drag him the opposite way.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

My descendant looks at me confused as we start to walk around. I half-smile at him before deciding to talk about my Link. I know he's shocked at the topic but he listens to me intently. Occasionally I see him zone out a little bit, hopefully he's thinking about this world's Link. I really am almost boasting about the positive personality traits of my Link and I see him smile on a few of them. Maybe he's connecting them to the other Link?

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I can tell my descendant looks super confused and I decide to talk about when me and Ganon met and I tell him about how we met and he was so kind and then I got let in to his kingdom. I start mentioning about how kind and gentle Ganon is and I sometimes see him zone out…I hope he is thinking about the other Ganondorf. When I talk about his personality I notice him smile on certain ones…maybe he thinks the other one has the same traits?

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start talking about my history with my Link and he laughs at some of the parts of the story. I start talking about how adventurous my Link is and he smiles with a faraway look in his eyes, causing me to smirk. Hopefully, that's about his Link as well, they seem to be pretty similar...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I get an idea and I start talking about me and life at the castle and he laughs at me mentioning how lazy my Ganon was and that I sometimes had to shove him onto the floor to get him to wake up. I tell about how kind he is but he always worries about me nonstop and if the smallest thing about me went wrong he would be rushing to my side to help and I notice him smile at that and he seems to be lost in thought. I continue about my mom and dad and how nice it was to find my true parents since I grew up without them and that if I hadn't met Ganon when I did I would have still been that lost alone little boy. He chuckles and he has a faraway look and I hope Ganon is like my cousin because of their bloodline…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start talking about funny things that have happened to me and Link over the course of us living at the castle and he starts chuckling at a bunch of them. Some stories get a stronger reaction than others and I hope that it's because he's connecting them to a memory of his own with his world's Link. I just want to form a connection between the two and good things are always helpful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long but i kinda had the chapter just sitting here :3 also Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZELDA**

 **Warning: Smut**

 **Enjoy :3**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I decide to talk next about how a god decided to mess around and shoot darts at me and turn me into a crazed wolf that had to be contained and I mention that Ganon was so worried about me and he was trying everything he could. We soon got me under control and we found out that the god had possessed the princess to shoot darts at me and Ganon honestly was so worried that he wanted to sleep in the same room with me and at that he laughs. He asks how nice Ganon is to me and I chuckle "If you call having a bit of special fun alone and small flirting when no one is around nice then yea he is really kind to me. We treat each other like family around my parents but alone we treat each other like lovers and maybe more." I say and he gets lost in thought and I smile. I talk about one time where we fought each other in magic class and it was funny and he starts laughing. I hope what I'm saying is helpful because I want the pair to at least form a bond in some way so we can leave.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I talk about the time where Link went to my history class with me and the way that he got the teacher to stop talking in a monotone voice and actually be interesting. He smiles at that and then asks how Link treats me when we're alone and I smile. I explain that he's super sweet to me when no one is around us and he looks confused at that statement. I feel a bit silly when I haven't explained the part about us being cousins. When I start to explain that he gets a faraway look in his eyes and I chuckle silently, waiting for him to focus back on me.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

The Hero asks me about one of my favorite moments with my Ganon and I think for a moment. I tell him about the time when I found out we were actually related because my father was the brother of his father and my mother is a sheikiah and he just stares at me and I laugh and I mention I was the one who set up the fake letter from Lana to get him out here and he sighs but I cheer him up by mentioning a trick Ganon pulled on me by dousing me with freezing cold water, I mentioned we lived in a desert as well, and he starts laughing hard at that. I smile and I tell him how sweet and kind he is when we are alone and how if he causes me the slightest pain or discomfort he always asks me if I'm alright or if I want him to stop whatever he was doing and I see him zone out on that and I just sigh silently and I wait for him to pay attention.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

His focus eventually returns back to me and I smile and finish the explanation. I mention that we live in a desert and that I'm the King of the Gerudo there and he smiles and comments that he'd like to live in the desert as well. I start saying how caring and sweet Link is and how we don't have to talk to each other all of the time. Spending time in the same room silently is good enough some days. He sighs at that and I look at him confused. He just says that he wishes that he could have the type of relationship that I have with Link.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I start talking about Ganon and how some days we just have quiet days. He smiles and I continue talking about how me and Ganon sneak out and go by the ridge when we were kids and how it was fun and I notice a sad look in his eyes and I ask him why he looks sad. He sighs and tells me that no one sees his pain of being alone. He wants a friend or someone he can tell all of his secrets to but he has no one to do that with.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I comfort him, telling him that he will have the type of relationship I have with Link. I start telling him that Link and I are soulmates and he lights up at that. I chuckle a little and he starts asking how it is to be soulmates with someone. I explain how they cannot be pulled apart and what happens if someone takes offense to the couple and he smiles. He has a slight distracted look in his eye and maybe he's hoping that he has a soulmate as well...Which he does.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I tell him to brighten up and I tell him about how me and Ganon are soulmates and he is shocked but he asks about it and when I tell him he asks if he and this time's Ganon would be soulmates and I chuckle. I say maybe but only if he tries to bond with him and not fight him and he smiles. He gets lost in thought and I just smile.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

He asks me if he does have a soulmate and I slyly smile and incline my head. He perks up instantly and starts asking me who and I just raise an eyebrow at him. He starts to think and I have a feeling that he pieced it together by the look he is now giving me. He asks me if it is Link and I say only if you don't try to fight him. I tell him that he has to work towards a bond with Link in order for anything to happen, and he just lightly smiles.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile when he looks really happy and I knew taking them for a walk would work. He asks many questions and even asks why I'm here and I tell how me and Ganon got sucked into time and we have to bond each enemy and hero before we can move on and he smiles. We chat for a bit more before we make it back to that one spot I marked and I see the pair ahead of us and I smile. When we get within hearing distance I notice the hero and the other Ganondorf both have an excited glint and they go off together and start talking and they sit nearby and their horses go to them. They continue to talk and chat and I chuckle but I squeal when Ganon wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck and I just smile.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I just smile at Link's reaction, enjoying having him in my arms like this. Hopefully, we'll get to do this a lot more in the future, especially now that we're soulmates.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch the pair as they chat and then Ganondorf says something and they both get on their horses and I'm slightly confused but I had already unsealed their magic and I notice they are going to race and I giggle. Once they start I notice a group in the distance "Shit look out there…its Zelda, Impa and a massive group of guards…" I say and I look the other way "Oh no…it's the other Ganon's army…their coming this way as well…" I say nervously. I summon a blade in my hand and I whistle and both horses come over "Guys both sides of good and evil are coming. If you want to remain together you have to prove your love in front of both." I say and they nod and they ride out, with their stuff and when they get a ways away they face each other and get off. Their horses come over to us and I am tense, ready to intervene if needed.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm nervous about this, hoping that we won't have to intervene into this situation. Hopefully both sides accept them easily...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch from afar as the pair looks at each other and the armies join up. Zelda starts yelling but the hero stops her and Ganon and the hero walk close to each other, neither one have a blade drawn and I have me and Ganon go closer. We can see them clearly and they look behind them and then at us. They look at each other and they kiss right in front of both their armies and I notice the shocked look on everyone but Ghirahim, which he helped bond them in the first place and Zelda growls at them. I get ready, afraid for them to be separated but a sudden flash is seen and when it dies down the soulmate shards appear and Zelda looks at them stunned and they smile. Ganon makes portals appear and the enemies get sucked into it but Ghirahim merely bows, tells them good luck and walks through his and all of Ganon's army is gone besides Volga, who he releases back to his home. I smile and I have me and Ganon walk to them, with the pair's horses and they greet us happily. We chat for a bit and I see Zelda lower her head in defeat and she says she accepts Ganon in Hyrule and the pair smile. They get on their horses and I notice a portal appear and I sigh "Well let's hope we get home or at least try to…I just want to go back home…" I say as we walk near the portal and I look at it. I feel…a cold salty breeze coming from it…I sigh "Well I can already tell this isn't the end yet…" I say and we look at the pair and we tell them good luck and goodbye. We walk through the portal but I yet again toss a book behind me.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

The portal places us on an island, or set of islands, in the middle of a vast ocean. I'm curious, because I've never heard of an ocean this size in our past. The island is very green and full of people, so I assume that it's at least a village...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I love the feel of the air and I look around and I see a boy running around and I notice he is wearing green but he runs to fast for me to tell Ganon so I chase after him quickly. I follow him and I notice him go to a shop and buy a sail. He heads back towards me when he spots me and he freezes. I hear footsteps and I notice Ganon behind me and I look back at the kid and I notice he is scared and I sigh "Ganon how about you go shoo for a bit…just so I can tell him you are nice…" I say and he leaves. I go to the boy, which I know is the Hero and he is scared. I smile warmly and I lead him away from the group of people and once we are alone I tell him that the one with me is from my time and he is nice. After a bit he relaxes and I bring him to the open area of the island and I spot Ganon looking out at the ocean and he looks so curious about it and I giggle. I take out my slingshot and I shoot a nut at his arm and he yelps and we both laugh. I put it away as he looks at me frustrated and I snicker. He walks over and I sigh "Well you done looking at the ocean?" I say and he nods. The boy leads us over to a small cave but I shriek and I climb Ganon "WHAT DA FUCK IS WITH THESE TIMELINES AND THEIR SCARY SHIT!" I yell and deep laughter is heard and I just cling onto Ganon's back "First a hat moving and now a boat…what next a house!?" I say as Ganon takes a peek at what I was so scared about.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I see the boat and Link is right, it is pretty creepy. Combined with how it seems to be able to talk and I can easily understand why Link reacted like that.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I see the young Hero start laughing and I growl "ITS NOT FUNNY! Listen I've seen a talking hat before that was scary to me so not funny…" I say and he calms down. The boat says he is the King of Red Lion's but I mutter **king of scary talking boat things** and he snaps at me for it and I snicker. The young Hero climbs into the boat and I smile "Well…want us to follow you?" I say and he pauses "How are you going to follow though? You don't have a boat…" he says and I look at Ganon and he smirks and I turn into my loftwing form and the kid looks shocked but the boat doesn't look the least bit surprised. He starts sailing and we fly and follow him.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

We fly for a little while and eventually come upon an island that appears to have a volcano on it. We have to blow up a couple boulders with bomb flowers and we get to a place where there is something like a village carved into the mountain. These people look strange though... They have beaks and bird-like feet. I assume as well that they have wings...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We let the Hero wander around for a bit and he tells us to wait for him while he helps out the dragon and I sigh. He runs off and I get bored but I start talking to one of the people here and ask lots of stuff to find out more about them. I ask if there is anywhere we could stay and the guy nods and leads us to a room that's empty "Sorry if there's only one bed but it's big enough for two. The room's walls are thick so anything you do won't be heard so you have privacy" he says and he says he will bring food but asks us if we have any likings and I ask him for certain things. He says alright and he shuts the door and I remove my boots and other clothing and I sigh in relief "I think this one journey will take way longer than the others because of sailing and if I'm right I think the kid is just starting his journey…" I say as I relax on the bed with just my pants, enjoying having my gear off.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I lay down beside him and wrap an arm around him. I nod in response, and if we're correct, this is going to take a little more time than the others…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I like the feeling of him near me and I feel soothed by it. I hear a knock and I cover us both. The guy from earlier sets two trays on the table and leaves. I smile and I go sit on the chair and eat. Ganon does the same and I notice a bath connected to the room and I smile. I feel so dirty at the moment and I need water for soothing. Ganon notices and I look at him in question. He is still eating but he smiles and I head to the bath and I close the door partway and I remove my pants and slip in the water. It's already filled and it seems there is a button to change the water if needed and I started getting myself clean. When I'm done I press the button and the water drains and fresh warm water pours in and I relax in it.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I finish eating and decide to join him in the bath. I walk in and close the door all the way, beginning to remove my clothes. I smirk when I notice that he's watching me and I get into the bath, sighing at the feeling of the warm water.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I let him wash himself and then I let the water filter out again so we can relax and I watch as he closes his eyes and I smirk slyly. I slip over to him and I kiss him, missing his touch, and he kisses back and I deepen the kiss and our tongues meet.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I melt into the kiss, enjoying the simple action. This is nice...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I stop the kiss and I nuzzle his neck and I rest in his lap. I giggle when I realize the simple kiss aroused him and I teasingly rub my rear on his member and his breath hitches and I suck on one of his nipples and I nip and gently bite it.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I gasp at the gentle action and arch up into him. He starts sucking on it harder and I melt against him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile and my hands roam his sides as I nip his skin gently and I rub my rear a bit harder on his length but at the same slow teasing pace and I know it will soon drive him crazy but for now he seems fine. I nip his neck and I suck on a spot that causes him to moan.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I bare my neck to make it easier for him to continue to suck on that spot. I'm really enjoying this, when usually I'd be annoyed at this teasing pace that he's taking.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I stop moving my rear all together because I have an idea and I stop giving him any attention. I have him sit on this little area that has space and I curl my mouth around his tip and I suck gently. He is moaning but I know he will be driven wild with what I'm about to do. Ghirahim secretly gave me a special spell that makes it so I can change my tongue and I thought it was kinda funny but now I know why he gave it to me. I cast the spell and I lick gently at the slit before shoving my entire tongue inside and he screams in bliss and I have to use magic to keep him still because he can't control himself. I internally smirk because at this point he has no control of his movements as I slide my tongue in and out and he is already quivering.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I was surprised but this feels so amazing. I have no control over my movements and normally I'd be a little ashamed, but I don't even care right now... It just feels so good...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I can tell he is close already and I stop with my tongue and I deepthroat him and I suck hard. He cries out, his voice is worn out, and he finishes and I drink it up. I pull him back in the water and during tending to him I had tended to myself so I had finished when he did. I rest on his chest and we snuggle in the water.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I relax in the warm water, happy to be snuggling him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

After relaxing in the warm water for a while I get out and I dry off. I leave and I get my pants back on and I climb in bed and I leave a space for Ganon to snuggle. I slowly fall asleep and I dream about feeling the ocean breeze under my wings.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I snuggle up against him and quickly fall asleep, dreaming about how beautiful the ocean is.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and fall of the bed in the middle of the night and I'm quivering from a nightmare. I whimper out of fear and the nightmare was terrible and I can't focus.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wake up to the sound of his whimpering and I frown. I draw him into a hug and start whispering comforting words to calm him down.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I slowly settle down but I have a bit of trouble doing so. Ganon keeps me in his arms and I am still quivering a bit but I'm quiet and I'm not as scared but I'm not fully settled…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start humming a Gerudo lullaby, based off of the Requiem of Spirit from the Hero of Time. It's a very calming song and will also solve homesickness toward the desert due to the feeling it emits. So this should be a good song to calm him down...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I settle down and I listen to the tune and I slowly go back to sleep in Ganon's arms. I have no more dreams anymore but I feel the heat of the desert.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile when I notice that he's gone back to sleep. I snuggle into him and drift off as well.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up still sleepy but I smile and I yawn. I get up and I notice two new trays of food still warm and I just smile as I walk over and start eating. I love the food here and I hear a knock and I open the door. I see it's the Hero and I tell him to be quiet because Ganon is still asleep and he comes in. I ask if he wants food but he says he already ate. He tells me about the temple and that he beat it and he is worn out so he is going to stay here another day before we set out and so he can make sure he is healed up from the small cuts and wounds he got. Plus he needs more supplies and we quietly talk about the dungeon he went through.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wake up slowly to the smell of the food and sit up. I walk over to them and smile at them, before I start eating.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We chat for a bit before the Hero suddenly passes out and I grab him before he can hurt himself. I scan him and I quickly lift his shirt and I see deep wounds not bandaged well and their still bleeding. I curse under my breath "We do not fucking need you dying on us…" I mutter and I set him on the bed. Ganon and I unwrap the bandages and I get a health potion and I use my magic to help him swallow it.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

The potion starts to work immediately, slightly closing the wounds. I use some magic to make sure that they continue to heal and won't get infected.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice one thing in the deepest wound that isn't healing and I use magic to carefully pull it out but a big gush of blood comes out and Ganon quickly attends to it as I check on the thing. I scan it and I gasp "Ganon this is a poison barb!" I say panicked and he quickly starts using certain spells.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I use a spell to halt the progress of the poison through his body. I summon a bottle and use a spell that takes the poison out of his body and puts it in the bottle. A final spell heals what damage the poison has already done to him. I put the stopper on the bottle, putting it down, not quite sure what to do with it.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We finish bandaging him and putting healing salves in the wounds that aren't healing fast and I cast a spell on him that will help his blood regenerate faster so he will live. I sit in the chair worn out and I scan him and I sigh in relief when he is out of deaths way. I look at the bottle of poison and I summon it over to me and I scan the stuff "Wow…this stuff is deadly. One nick of the stuff and you die within an hour of more…depending on how young you are. The younger you are the more time you have to survive." I say and I slip the bottle in my pouch and I sigh as I rest from the amount of magic that I used, which was a great deal, and I am sweating a bit.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I notice that he looks a bit hot and I wave my hand, causing a small breeze to flow through the room. I didn't use as much magic as he did, so I'm not as exhausted. So, I have more energy to spend on my wind magic.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh as I feel the breeze and I smile as I relax. I feel sleepy but I'm worried about the kid. Ganon comes over and has me stand and then he sits and lets me sit in his lap and I dose off but I don't fall asleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I keep an eye on the young Link, knowing that Link is worried about him. I can tell that he's not going to allow himself to fall asleep, but he's pretty close.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

My ears pick up soft rasping and I instantly snap awake and I look at the kid. I notice its maybe an hour later and I scan the kid and I pale "How did he…how did he get that…" I say stunned before I quickly get up and I feel the kids forehead and I use frost magic "Ganon I have very bad news…he has the Desert Viper sickness but I don't know how!" I say and I'm panicked because we have a chance at losing him if we aren't careful.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I grimace; he must have been weakened enough by the poison combined with the deep wounds to be able to get the sickness. I tell so to Link and we have to monitor his temperature changes to help him get through this. Hopefully it won't take months for him to recover...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I keep his temperature in check and I have Ganon have the bath at normal temperature so if needed we can heat it up or cool it off so we can help him survive and I sigh "Well good I kept this with me" I say as I show the pouch full of the potion that helps get rid of the sickness. Ganon smiles and I wake the kid and he whimpers but I give him the medicine and he goes back to sleep. We make sure he isn't too hot or too cold and I go and request cold water and more food and water.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

Good thinking on Link's part for keeping extra of the potion... While he's getting more food, I continue to maintain his temperature, making sure that he's not freezing or burning up.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I come back with two trays of food and with my levitation magic, which uses very little, I have a big dish of cold water and a dish of warm water to help. I also have fruit to help him get better faster. I notice Ganon rush him to the bath and I hear frost magic being used and I hear sobbing and Ganon talking in a soothing manner and I sigh. I know what it's like to be like this and it's not fun…

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I scan his temperature and it's almost to the point where he'll need to get out of the cold water. When his temperature hits a normal range, I use a spell to dry him off and take him back to the bed.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh and I notice he is still awake and I give him some fruit and some other things I brought and when he doesn't want any more I let him sleep. I sigh "I hope this doesn't take forever…" I say as I watch the boy sadly and I wish he wasn't sick.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, hoping that he'll recover quickly. I'd really like to get back home and this disease will make that rather difficult.


End file.
